


Instinct

by AuroraNova



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: Daniel Jackson is an unconventional, career-focused omega. It's going to take one special alpha to win him over. Jack O'Neill is determined to be that alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is wildly different (and much, much smuttier) than my usual fare. I'd read a few M/M A/O novels just because and found a lot of them ludicrous. Combine that with insomnia, I started trying to make a more reasonable scenario, and here we are.

Daniel was a very intelligent man. He was about to graduate with his PhD in linguistics at the age of twenty-three, he was a finalist for a tenure-track position at Northwestern University, and he’d accomplished all of that despite the dual disadvantages of being an orphan and, worse still, a male omega.

Unfortunately his abilities did not extend to weather prediction. He’d figured that he’d be able to make it home before the rain started, but instead the sky opened halfway through his shortcut across the park.

It made him nervous because nobody was around and omegas had to worry about such things. Especially unclaimed omegas like himself. The worry proved well-founded when he discovered his path blocked by a man. An unmated alpha, no less. Lovely.

“Hey there little man,” said the alpha.

Daniel repressed a sigh. He was used to this. Male omegas were scarce, even outnumbered by female alphas. Because the world was a dangerous place for them most were claimed by an alpha before their nineteenth birthday. That provided a great deal of safety, as did the usual pattern of staying home and raising children.

None of this interested Daniel, who was passionate about his academic career. It had the unpleasant side effect of making him vulnerable, though.

He tried to walk around but the alpha wouldn’t let him, closing in with his strong, foul scent. “Why so coy?”

“Excuse me, I’d just like to get home.”

“A home without an alpha. I could fix that for you.”

“I don’t see it as a problem and I’m not interested.” Daniel pulled out his phone only to have it smacked away. Shit. This situation was getting worse by the second. He decided his best option was to run.

He made it about twenty yards. Alphas, after all, got the physical strength and reflexes. Omegas got the eye for detail but that didn’t help Daniel much at the moment. Fighting the panic, he considered his self-defense classes. Knees. If he could get a good kick in the knee that might buy him the time to run.

Only he didn’t need to because he was out of the alpha’s grasp. Another alpha, one who smelled much better, had intervened and clearly knew his stuff. He had Daniel’s attacker subdued in a matter of seconds.

Daniel recovered enough of his wits to realize he should call 911, so he ran over to where his phone had landed. The screen was cracked but it still worked. This incident could have been a lot worse.

* * *

 

Jack hated alphas who thought omegas were nothing more than fuck toys, so he was grateful to be in the right place at the right time here. Unclaimed omega, unmated alpha, nothing new there. It was much more unusual that the omega was a guy, but the story played out the same.

The omega possessed the good sense to call 911 immediately. Until the cops showed up Jack would just keep the assailant in this nice, tight hold. It was the omega’s good luck that Jack was a judo champion. Not international caliber, maybe, but he was more than good enough to get the asshole attacker in a choke.

“The police are on their way,” said the omega.

“Hey, I could do this all day,” replied Jack.

“Yes, well. Thank you. I hate to think…” the omega trailed off. “Thank you.”

“We’re not all assholes, you know.”

The omega blinked. “Apparently not.”

He was unclaimed, obviously. Any alpha or omega could tell that. Jack’s reaction to the pheromones of an unclaimed male omega (rare as they were) wasn’t just physical. Sure, he was attracted to the guy, but he also wanted to protect him. Which is what an alpha was supposed to do.

For an alpha Jack was unusual in that he was not remotely interested in women. Most of his peers were straight or bisexual, but women didn’t do anything for him. Hence his unmated status. He was an alpha nevertheless, though, and that meant he had a protective streak a mile wide.

The police arrived with due haste and Jack relinquished the attacker to their handcuffs. That freed him up to notice that the omega was shaking.

Of course. He’d suffered something traumatic and omegas had an instinctive need for physical touch. Jack interrupted an officer who was talking about their statements. “Excuse me,” he said, “but I think he needs a minute.”

He barely waited for the officer to nod before he walked over and put a hand on the omega’s shoulder. “Let’s go sit for a minute.”

Yep, Jack had been right. The omega leaned into the touch and allowed Jack to lead him to the closest bench.

“I’m Jack,” he said. “Jack O’Neill.”

“Daniel Jackson,” came the quiet reply after a moment. “I can’t thank you enough. You were amazing.”

Hand still firmly on Daniel’s shoulder, Jack said, “Hey, I don’t own a martial arts dojo for nothing.”

“I think I need more self-defense lessons.”

It wouldn’t be a bad idea, of course, but it was tricky for an omega to compete against the strength and reflexes of alphas. It would take more than the usual six week self-defense class, that much was for certain.

“I’d be happy to help.” Would he ever. Or personally provide Daniel’s defense. The guy really had all Jack’s protective instincts firing.

It didn’t take long for Daniel to compose himself. “Let’s get this over with,” he said. Jack regretted losing their physical contact but couldn’t argue with the idea.

The assailant had already been taken away, with two officers remaining. “Are you both able to come down to the station to give your statements now?”

“Yes,” said Daniel. Jack just nodded.

“You were very fortunate,” the female officer said.

“I know,” replied Daniel.

Jack figured he’d been fortunate to be able to help this guy.

* * *

 

Within three days his assailant had taken a plea deal. Daniel was glad the man wasn’t getting away with his crime, though sixty days in jail didn’t seem nearly long enough. He knew the score, though. Somewhere along the line, someone figured that an unclaimed omega walking around alone was asking for it.

He hadn’t expected to see Jack again, even though the handsome alpha who’d come to his rescue wasn’t far from his thoughts. It came as a considerable surprise when he found Jack standing on the other side of his door. Of course Jack knew where he lived, since the alpha had insisted on sharing a cab back from the police station and walking Daniel to his door. Daniel had assumed that was just being polite.

“Hi,” said Jack.

“Hi. Um, come in.” His apartment was presentable, if not exactly as neat as it would have been had Daniel known Jack was coming by.

“I heard about the plea deal,” said Jack.

“Yeah. It’s a double-edged sword.”

“Because he’s not getting punished nearly enough?”

“But it’s better than nothing,” finished Daniel with a nod.

After a moment of quiet Jack said, “I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

Daniel had heard of these mythical alphas who actually cared. He’d never had the pleasure of meeting one in person. Maybe that was why Jack smelled so much better than most alphas. “I’m okay. Using Uber more, but okay.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

Daniel just stared.

“What? Is there something in my teeth?”

“No. It’s just this is the part where most people tell me that this wouldn’t be a problem if I’d let myself be claimed like an omega is supposed to instead of going to graduate school.”

Jack was nonplussed. “Yeah, well, they’re idiots. And as an unconventional alpha I can say you might have it worse, but I get assumptions to.”

“Really?”

“Sure. Do you have any idea how uncommon an exclusively gay alpha is?”

Daniel had never stopped to consider that. “About as common as a male omega?”

“Maybe rarer.” Jack shrugged. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re okay. Do you,” he swallowed, “maybe want to go get coffee?”

An alpha who actually suggested a date instead of assuming that Daniel was just dying to get fucked. And this from a guy who’d already been so good to him. There was no way he’d refuse that offer.

* * *

 

“Seriously? You don’t look old enough to be finishing your PhD.”

Daniel had just mentioned that he was graduating in a month and Jack had assumed that would be a Master’s program. Damn, this guy was smart.

“I’m twenty-three.”

“Twenty-three and getting your PhD? I was still trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life.”

“And how long did that take you?”

“I opened the studio when I was twenty-nine. Three years in it’s finally on solid ground. So what are you going to do once you graduate? Become a professor? Work as a translator? Some other career I’ve never heard of?” He couldn’t claim any knowledge of what else a linguist might do for a living.

Daniel smiled shyly. “I focus on linguistic archaeology, and I’m a finalist for a tenure-track position at Northwestern University’s Chicago campus, actually. Professor of Linguistics.”

Chicago campus. That meant he’d be sticking around, an idea Jack liked very much. “Wow. You’re some kind of genius.”

“I love what I do.”

Jack had never met someone like Daniel, someone he was so attracted to as a person quite aside from his admittedly good looks. They’d finished their coffees but he was nowhere near ready to walk away. “Can I take you out to dinner this Friday?”

Daniel hesitated. “I’m not looking for a claim.”

“I didn’t say anything about a claim. Or are you entirely against the idea of seeing someone, too?”

“No.” That beautiful smile came back. “I’m not. I just want to be clear up front. I’ve worked hard to get where I am and I have no intention of giving it up.”

“Of course not.” Privately Jack didn’t see why Daniel couldn’t have a claim and a career, but he kept that thought to himself. “What do you like, restaurant-wise?”

“I’m not picky. MSG gives me headaches, but I’ll eat anything else.”

Jack reached for his phone and started a new contact. “Can I have your number?”

Daniel took the phone and input his number. He moved gracefully, another attractive aspect of Daniel Jackson. In Jack’s mind there were a lot of attractive aspects about the man.

* * *

 

Daniel liked Jack, more than he’d ever liked a man in his life. So long as Jack knew up front that Daniel wasn’t interested in a claim, he’d happily go out on a date with this guy. After all, Daniel was an omega and that meant he wanted company, physical affection, and yes, sex, though the sex wasn’t nearly as important as some people made it out to be.

He usually stuck with beta men, though. It was just easier, and Jack was all alpha. This did worry him slightly, to the point that his office mate called him out on it.

Robert Rothman was a year older than Daniel and, having followed a more traditional timeline, in the first year of his PhD program. He believed in blunt honesty so he simply said, “If you’re that worried why are you going out with him?”

“It’s hard to explain.” At least it was to a beta like Robert. “He’s not like any other alpha I’ve ever met. I’ve met a lot of asshole alphas.”

Robert nodded. “They always seem to treat the women omegas better.”

“Tell me about it. But I can’t deny that I’m drawn to him.”

“So you like the guy, but you’re nervous based on past experience?”

“That about sums it up.”

“Give the guy a chance on his own merits, Daniel. You’re obviously into him.”

“Obviously?”

“You’re still grading the same essay you were half an hour ago.”

“Oh.” The whole reason Daniel had half an office was to fulfill his obligations as a graduate lecturer, which he definitely wasn’t at the moment. “I should get back to that.”

“Probably,” agreed Robert. “Seriously, though. Don’t let other assholes ruin what could be something good.”

“Easy for you to say,” muttered Daniel.

“Doesn’t mean I’m wrong.”

He had a point.

* * *

 

“Guess what?” asked Daniel as soon as he opened his door for Jack. “I got the job!”

“At Northwestern? Congratulations!”

“I really wasn’t sure I would, since I’m young and unclaimed and all that, but they made me the offer this afternoon.”

Daniel was stunning in his excitement. He practically glowed and Jack couldn’t imagine anyone who cared about him being cruel enough to expect he’d give up his career. Jack wouldn’t, that was for sure. “We’ve got something to celebrate, then.”

“Yes.”

“Your family must be so proud.”

The words were no sooner out than Jack realized he’d put his foot in it. Daniel’s face fell. “No family. My parents would have been, if they were alive.”

Oh, shit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

Daniel waved the apology aside. “You couldn’t have known. And my friends are proud.”

So was Jack. “I’m happy for you. You’ve worked hard for this.”

“I have,” agreed Daniel. “Now, you said something about celebrating?”

“There’s a great little Italian place I thought we could go to. Homemade pasta and the best seafood scampi I’ve ever tasted.”

“That sounds great.”

“I’m parked out front.” Jack led the way down to his Nissan. “Tell me, have you had time for any hobbies?”

“Not many. I run a bit, and I play the piano. Well, in my apartment I play the keyboard. I’m hoping to get a piano sooner rather than later.”

Jack could absolutely imagine Daniel’s graceful fingers playing the piano. When he leaned over to open the passenger door he got a fresh whiff of Daniel’s scent, which spoke to him in all the right ways. Daniel had probably fended off claim offers from dozens of men.

“What about you? Any hobbies?” asked Daniel when Jack slid into the driver’s seat.

“Running the studio takes a lot of time. I’m finally at the point where I don’t have to work twelve hour days six days a week, now.”

“You must love it.”

“I do. I started judo when I was seven and I’ve loved it ever since. Missed catching hockey games the last few years though.”

“You’re a hockey fan, huh?”

“I know, I know. It’s so stereotypically alpha. Tried to like golf instead but I fell asleep watching it.”

Daniel laughed. That immediately became Jack’s new favorite sound. He suspected that he was in danger of falling hard for Daniel Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Including the coffee date, this was the fourth time Jack had taken Daniel out and they hadn’t done anything but kiss goodnight. Daniel considered it a test, one Jack was passing with ease.

Meanwhile, he’d let Jack drag him out for an entirely different kind of date. “I don’t know how to play pool. It’s not exactly the safest environment for me.”

Jack’s eyebrow arched. “Not even with your friends?”

“My friends aren’t into pool halls.” Honestly the image of Robert in a pool hall was amusing. He suspected that Janet could be good at pool if she applied herself, but med school kept her busy.

“Nothing’s going to happen to you while you’re with me,” promised Jack, “But if you don’t want to we can do something else.”

“No. I’d like to learn.”

As Jack opened the door, he guided Daniel inside with a light touch of his hand on the small of Daniel’s back. The way Jack touched him was so gentle, so respectful, that Daniel felt he could probably give up on this test business.

A few alphas looked up when they walked in. If Daniel had been alone he’d have been dealing with advances from at least one of them. With Jack beside him nobody bothered him at all. Okay, a couple guys and even one female alpha looked hard, but they stayed put.

“You okay?” asked Jack.

“Yes, actually. That’s the part I’m not used to.”

“Tell me if anything is wrong.”

Daniel nodded. “Aside from the fact that I don’t know the first thing about playing pool?”

“The first thing is paying,” explained Jack. “And we’ll get our cues.”

“I know the point is to get the balls in the pockets,” said Daniel once he took his cue. He copied Jack’s motion and ran the chalk around the tip.

“Right. Not all of them, though. The first ball that’s sunk decides who’s solids and who’s stripes. Ideally you don’t want to score for your opponent.”

“That seems reasonable enough.”

Jack picked up the eight ball. “Also, if you sink this before all of your other balls are in pockets, you automatically lose.”

“Got it.”

“As for the cue ball,” here Jack tossed the white ball with one hand, “you use it to sink other balls. Try not to sink it, or else I get to put it wherever I want.”

Daniel watched Jack break, trying to focus on the game and not how safe he felt with Jack around, or how good Jack looked. He was only partially successful.

“You didn’t sink any balls,” noted Daniel. “Did you do that on purpose?”

“Maybe. Your turn.”

He considered the table and decided the solid orange ball was his best chance at getting anywhere near a pocket. Choice made, he leaned over to line up the cue ball.

“Not like that,” said Jack. “Here.” He carefully positioned Daniel’s arms to his liking, which might have helped Daniel’s pool game if it didn’t have the side effect of wildly distracting him. The combination of his warm touches and heady scent, not to mention how safe he made Daniel feel, were not conducive to pool.

That was alright, though. Daniel didn’t mind losing at pool because he was having far, far too good a time.

* * *

 

After being so close to Daniel all evening Jack was very keyed up. He wanted Daniel, wanted him badly. Yet it was clear that Daniel had suffered bad experiences with alphas before and Jack was determined not to push him into anything more physical. He did kiss the man more deeply than before, something Daniel seemed to welcome.

He pulled away before he lost control of himself. In fact he was about to say goodnight when Daniel said, “Stay?”

Jack really, really hoped that meant ‘stay and get naked.’ Especially since resuming the kiss inside Daniel’s apartment served to increase the omega pheromones he was throwing out, driving Jack wild.

“The way you were touching me,” panted Daniel between kisses, “I need more.”

Thank God they were on the same page. “I’ve wanted that all night.”

Daniel smiled and grabbed Jack’s hand. “Bedroom’s this way.”

The great benefit of a small apartment, Jack decided, was how little time it took to get to the bedroom from the front door. Then they were kissing again, with a great deal more roaming hands this round. Jack slid one hand up Daniel’s shirt, seeking to touch skin.

Daniel hadn’t been exaggerating about needing more. He moaned into the kiss, arching for maximum contact. This clearly meant they had entirely too many clothes on.

Removing their shirts did mean they had to stop kissing briefly, but it was worth it when they were both shirtless. Daniel was gorgeous, lean and practically hairless, his nipples already hardening. He flopped back on his bed, tugging Jack down with him.

Soon they were naked and Daniel was writhing under Jack’s touch. Jack was just considering what they might do next when Daniel said, “I want to suck you off.”

“Be my guest.”

Daniel crawled down his body and started by tonguing Jack’s balls before taking his cock in his mouth. Between the sight and the scent of aroused Daniel Jack had to fight not to come too quickly.

It was the best blowjob Jack could remember in fifteen years of receiving blowjobs, and he was pretty certain it had nothing to do with his recent work-enforced dry spell. It was Daniel, looking so hot, smelling so good, and doing little tricks with his tongue. And while this wasn’t the first time Jack had slept with an omega (it was, in fact, the third time; the first two had been with the same guy) it was the first time he’d felt so possessive.

Well, he was an alpha. It couldn’t be helped.

“I’m close,” he warned when Daniel did another little tongue twist. That only encouraged him to pick up the pace, and entirely too soon Jack was shooting down the other man’s throat.

“That was so hot,” he said once he had the capacity to speak again.

“I’m glad,” said Daniel, who settled in beside Jack again.

“Just give me a second and I’ll return the favor.”

“I’m so close. Touch me, please, Jack.”

Worn out from his orgasm as he was, the honest plea in Daniel’s voice prompted him to immediate action. He wrapped his hand around Daniel’s cock, stroking lightly at first. “I’ve got you.”

Daniel didn’t say anything, but he let his head fall on Jack’s shoulder and made this throaty moan which, if Jack hadn’t just come spectacularly, would’ve had him hard again.

“How do you like it?”

“Harder.”

Jack firmed up his grip. He wanted this to be amazing for Daniel. “Like that?”

“Yes. Don’t stop.”

“Not gonna stop till you’ve come.”

That didn’t take very long. Daniel soon came, spilling all over Jack’s hand and looking so hot Jack could feel a renewed erection starting.

“Do you need to go home tonight?” The words were so quiet Jack could barely hear them.

“Not at all.” When Daniel said nothing further Jack added, “Don’t particularly want to, either.”

“Good.” Daniel grabbed a fistful of tissues. “Stay.”

Jack wanted to stay forever, but for the time being he’d settle for one night.

* * *

 

The more time he spent with Jack, the more Daniel started to believe that these Prince Charming alphas did exist. When he shared this sentiment with Janet she asked, “Does that mean you’ve slept with him?”

Daniel nodded. “It’s never been like that with an alpha. It was like… he wanted to take care of me. He wasn’t trying to have my ass, and the way he looked at me, Janet. Like I’m the most beautiful thing in the world.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a keeper.”

“Maybe,” said Daniel. “You know how I feel about a claim.”

“Okay. Hear me out on this. I know it’s early in your relationship…”

“It’s been three weeks. That’s not so early for an alpha-omega relationship.” Janet, like most betas, was prone to forgetting sometimes just how much alphas and omegas operated on instinct. Well, instinct and pheromones.

“Then this is even more important. You’ve never wanted a claim because you saw it as something that would trap you in a life you didn’t want. What if it didn’t?”

“I don’t know. It’s a lifetime commitment. More permanent than marriage. I would _need_ my alpha.”

“I know. I also know that you’ve been lonely for a long time, and Jack has made you happier than I’ve ever seen you. If this amazing guy wants to claim you at some point, if he wants to protect you and treat you so well _and_ support your career, would that be so bad? I’m not saying you have to, you know that. I’m suggesting that you don’t rule it out because of preconceived notions that may not be applicable.”

“No, it might not be so bad,” admitted Daniel. “That would be having it all. I’ve just never believed it was possible.”

“Don’t rule it out. That’s all I’m saying.”

“What if he wants children?”

“Have you ever given any thought to children?”

“I just assumed I wouldn’t have any, since I had no intention of accepting a claim.”

“Maybe you should think about that too. If you want kids, there are plenty of couples where both partners work and they raise happy children. There’s this thing called daycare.”

“It’s frightening.”

“Then you’re obviously not ready. I’m not trying to push, Daniel. I just see you so happy and I don’t want you to rule out something that would make you happier.”

“I’ll think about it,” he said.

“Then my job is done here.”

* * *

 

Jack gave the grand tour of his dojo with great pride, and Daniel thought he had a lot to be proud of. In three years he’d built a successful business doing something he loved and that had a positive impact on people’s lives.

“The teen classes can be the hardest,” he explained as he showed the final room, “but some of the most rewarding. Builds confidence, you know? And it’s not about being able to physically subdue someone, necessarily. It’s about getting kids to believe in themselves enough not to put up with anyone’s shit.”

“Important work,” agreed Daniel. “This reminds me that I should take more self-defense classes.”

“About that,” said Jack. “If you’re serious, you need more than the basic classes to fight off a determined alpha.”

“Oh.” It made sense, of course. Alpha strength and all that.

“I’m happy to work with you on it, one-on-one.”

“I don’t think I can afford that.”

Jack just smiled and shook his head. “No charge.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“I told you I’m happy to. And you’d actually be helping me.”

“I would?” Daniel found that somewhat difficult to believe.

“When we met, it got me thinking about offering classes aimed specifically to teach omegas how to protect themselves from aggressive alphas. People just say, ‘Get a claim,’ like that’s going to solve everything.”

Daniel could see where this was going and it intrigued him, not least because Jack was so considerate. “Some of us don’t want a claim.”

“Right. And even claimed omegas are higher risk for assault. There are enough omegas in Chicago that I think this could be a viable class, but I need to work out some of the details. I’ve never done anything like this. That’s where you’d be helping.”

“I could do that. I’d like to do that.” It would be good to learn more defensive strategies, not to mention spend the time with Jack.

“Great. How do Sundays work for you? We’re closed, so there wouldn’t be a bunch of other people around.”

“Sundays work well for me.” His schedule would be changing with the new job, but generally speaking professors didn’t work Sundays.

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Jack. “Okay, last stop on the tour is my office.”

Several trophies were on display in Jack’s small office. “Judo championships?” asked Daniel after he read the inscriptions. “Wow, you’re that good?”

Jack shrugged. “I’m not bad.”

Besides the trophies, Jack had two other notable decorations. One was a photo on his desk of a toddler. “My nephew,” he explained. “My sister’s son. He’s exhausting, but I love that kid.”

No time like the present, Daniel decided. “Do you want kids of your own?”

“I’m not against it, but I don’t feel like my life would be incomplete without kids, either. There are pros and cons, you know?”

“I always focused more on the cons,” stated Daniel.

“Makes sense, if you don’t want a claim.” This didn’t seem to bother Jack, to Daniel’s relief. “And I guess it’s part of the stereotype, huh?”

“Exactly.”

Jack didn’t push the subject any further, which suited Daniel just fine. Instead he said, “Now you’ve seen the whole place.”

“It’s a nice dojo. Not too intimidating."

“That’s what I was going for.”

The diploma on the far wall proclaimed that Jack had earned a Bachelor of Science degree in Kinesiology from the University of Minnesota. “Did you study kinesiology to prepare for this?”

“No. I actually thought about going into physical therapy for a while. This suits me better.”

“I can tell.” Jack was very much at home here.

The noise of a door opening signaled that it was time for Daniel to leave so Jack could start his day. “I should go,” he said. “You have work to do, and I have a finals prep session to plan.”

Jack walked him out. “Wrapping up the semester?”

“I’ll have some finals to grade and that will be it. Next month I can move into my new office.”

“Let me know if you need help.”

“I will, thanks.”

“Morning Lou,” Jack said to a man shaking of his umbrella. “This is Daniel Jackson. Daniel, this is Lou Ferretti, one of my instructors.”

“His best instructor,” corrected Lou.

“You just got a raise last month. It’s too soon to angle for another.”

“I’m just being honest, boss.”

Jack rolled his eyes and turned back to Daniel. “Talk to you soon.”

“Yes.”

The kiss they shared before Daniel left warmed him all the way to campus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short transition chapter, but it does ramp up the sexiness a bit.

Nobody ever said that sitting through an entire graduation ceremony was thrilling. The thrilling part for Jack was limited to when it was Daniel’s turn and when Daniel received a special award. Being there for his graduation was worth the long production.

They arranged where to meet by text after and Jack was on the lookout for ways to put his plan into action without arousing suspicion. “Congratulations!” he said, pulling Daniel in for a kiss.

“Thank you.” Daniel blushed slightly at the attention. “I’m so glad you came.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for anything.” It had taken a bit of effort to free up his schedule, since Jack was missing his usual Saturday morning classes. Two of the three were the most advanced classes his dojo offered and he wouldn’t hand them off to just anybody. He’d managed to talk Kawalsky into guest teaching. A decade ago he and Kawalsky had been rivals, but they got along fine these days now that neither of them competed anymore. Jack had his dojo, Kawalsky solved crimes, and they occasionally got together to enjoy the challenge of fighting each other.

He owed Kawalsky a favor now, and it was totally worth it to be here for Daniel, sharing in the celebration.

Daniel’s phone beeped. “A couple of my friends are coming,” he said, sending a reply text. Good. Jack was glad Daniel had friends who cared enough to come, because he deserved to be cared about, more than anyone else Jack could think of.

“It was a nice graduation.”

“The senator’s address went on forever,” pointed out Daniel.

“Don’t they always?”

“Are you talking about senators, or commencement addresses?”

“Both.”

Daniel nodded, chuckling. “Fair enough.”

They were soon joined by two betas who Daniel introduced as Janet Fraiser and Robert Rothman. It took about thirty seconds for Jack to realize that while Fraiser was a petite woman she was a spitfire.

“So you’re Jack. It’s nice to meet you,” she said, eyes practically daring Jack to prove he was worthy of standing at Daniel’s side.

“I hope you’ve heard good things from Daniel.”

Robert, meanwhile, said, “Daniel Jackson, PhD, putting the rest of us to shame. At least I won’t have to compete with you for grants anymore. Did you ever decide on any plans to celebrate?”

“I didn’t really make plans.”

Daniel may not have. Jack definitely did. “Anybody interested in a celebration that involves lunch?”

“I could go for lunch,” said Janet. “Daniel?”

“That sounds good. Are we talking about the appetizers at the reception or skipping it for a real meal?”

“It’s your graduation,” pointed out Jack. “Whatever you want.”

It didn’t come as a surprise that Daniel elected to go for the real meal. He didn’t seem like a big fan of crowds, a perfectly reasonable precaution for an unclaimed omega though nothing was going to happen to him on Jack’s watch. This worked out well, as it allowed Jack to suggest a Thai place they’d been to a couple weeks ago that Daniel had enjoyed.

Daniel and Robert did most of the talking at lunch. Jack listened, chiming in with the occasional question and learning a great deal about linguistic archaeology. Janet assessed Jack. She did approve of his choice of restaurant, at least.

Their waiter did a perfect job, exactly what Jack had requested. He earned himself an excellent tip by giving nothing away. A moment after dropping off the dessert menus he returned with the cake Jack had brought in earlier, placing it on the table with a nod to Daniel. “Congratulations.”

Daniel’s eyes grew wide as he looked at the cake placed in front of him. Jack had special ordered it from his favorite bakery, decorated with a cap and gown with _Congratulations Dr. Jackson_ written out in University of Chicago maroon.

“You planned this,” he said. “You planned this whole thing.”

“Yep,” replied Jack.

Daniel kissed him. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. You can’t celebrate without cake, can you?”

He’d done this for Daniel, who was obviously moved. It was a nice bonus that Janet now seemed to approve of him.

* * *

 

After lunch, and Jack’s incredibly thoughtful surprise, Janet and Robert headed off while Jack took Daniel home. “I have your present,” he said when they got out of the car.

“You already gave me something.”

“A cake doesn’t count,” replied Jack, taking a wrapped box from the trunk of his car. “Happy graduation, Daniel.”

“Thank you. It has been.” He accepted the box. “Let’s go up and I’ll open it inside.”

He had no idea what the gift might be, which made opening it all the more fun. Jack had selected a diploma frame, one of the solid wood frames with the University of Chicago seal. “I thought that you’ll probably want to display your diploma in your new office,” he explained.

“Yes. It’s perfect, Jack. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.”

“I really, really do.” In fact Daniel had looked at these frames in the university bookstore, but they weren’t cheap and he was saving his money for a much-needed wardrobe update. He’d told himself that he could get the nicer frame later.

He hugged his lover, basking in the affection, the touch, and Jack’s scent. Celebrating with friends and this wonderful man – he could hardly ask for more.

The hugging turned into making out, the making out got very steamy, and he finally suggested, “Bed?”

“Yeah, that’d be more comfortable.”

The few times he’d been with alphas Daniel had found them very selfish when it came to sex. Jack was the complete opposite. He lavished attention of Daniel’s body and by all appearances immensely enjoyed doing so.

Not that Daniel was passive in bed, but it was so much more fun with someone who understood that sex was about more than just penetration. And because Jack got that, Daniel actually wanted the penetration now. Jack was teasing him, licking and kissing around his cock, when Daniel interrupted. “Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to fuck me.” He opened his nightstand drawer, reaching for the lube and condoms that had been neglected for a while.

“Hell yes.”

Jack opened the condom packet and set it aside, then grabbed the lube. He even warmed it up in his hands before he started gentle caresses around Daniel’s anus. “You look hot, you smell hot, everything about you is hot.”

Daniel groaned with pleasure when Jack slid a finger inside, to Jack’s delight. “You like that, huh?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Good. I want you to enjoy it when I get you ready.”

Mission definitely accomplished. Daniel enjoyed the prep very much, right up until it wasn’t enough and he needed Jack. Immediately. “Fuck me now, Jack.”

A moment to put on the condom and Jack complied, lining himself up with Daniel’s stretched opening and slowly sliding the head of his cock inside. “You feel amazing,” he said, stroking Daniel’s legs through the adjustment.

He was pretty amazing himself, to Daniel’s mind. Not just because he had a wonderful cock, though he did, but because he was such a generous, attentive lover. “More,” Daniel said. “I want all of you.”

He got what he wanted in smooth, even thrusts that gradually sped up and then found his prostate. Jack picked up on how close he was, probably because Daniel got louder the closer he was to orgasm, and reached for his cock. There was no way Daniel could last much longer. Apparently Jack didn’t want him to, because he growled, “Come for me.”

The command worked, and Daniel’s orgasm set of Jack’s. It was the best first time Daniel had ever shared with someone, even better when Jack took care of cleaning them up and then curled his body around Daniel.

“Amazing,” whispered Jack again before they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is seriously out of control now. I hope my readers enjoy.

His relationship with Daniel had been going so well, and now Jack was afraid he’d screwed it all up two months in. Damn alpha instincts. Just as he was about to come, with the scent of Daniel’s recent orgasm driving him on, he had the overwhelming urge to sink his mouth in Daniel’s shoulder, right where it met his neck.

It would be unconscionable, of course. Even though the odds of a successful claiming while wearing a condom were low for reasons Jack had never entirely understood, he couldn’t possibly do that without Daniel’s consent. But he wanted to so badly it hurt, and therefore turned his head aside and bit down on his pillow.

It wasn’t the kind of thing he could hide, at least not in missionary position. Daniel didn’t say anything for a couple minutes, letting Jack clean them up in silence. Then he rolled over on one side, propped up on an elbow, and stated the obvious. “You wanted to claim me.”

“Didn’t entirely trust myself if I didn’t bite the pillow.” Though life wouldn’t been much, much easier if he could have. At least Daniel was talking and not running. That had to be a good sign, right?

“Was it just in the moment?”

“The need to bite the pillow was,” Jack stalled. “The rest, not so much.”

Daniel looked away, pensive.

“I know you don’t want a claim and I have no intention of pushing the issue, Daniel. I respect you far too much to badger you for something you’ve very clearly said you don’t want. But I can’t help what I am, and yes, it means I would love to claim you.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t leave.” He was dangerously close to begging, but desperate times called for desperate measures. “I don’t want to scare you away.”

“To my own surprise I’m still here,” remarked Daniel, still not looking at him.

“I’m glad.” Jack very tentatively put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel didn’t move away, but he didn’t look at Jack either. “I need you to understand something. Yes, I would love to claim you, but that doesn’t mean I’d suddenly want you to give up your career and stay home with lots of kids.”

At last Daniel looked at him. “You wouldn’t?”

“Never. I’d be your biggest cheerleader. If you never wanted kids, that’d be fine.” Jack figured he might as well go all in now, so he plowed on. “I don’t want to change you, Daniel. And I didn’t even intend to have this conversation because you’d been clear on not wanting a claim. But since we’re having it, here it is. I wouldn’t want anything to change. Except living together, ideally.”

“So why would you want to claim me, then?”

This was Jack’s chance, slim though it was. “Because I love you. Because I want to protect you and take care of you and support what you’re doing. I don’t want to own you; I want to be your partner.”

“Wow,” said Daniel. “That’s… wow.”

“Yeah. Not what you were expecting this morning, huh?”

“No. Not at all. It’s a lot to process.”

“I figured.”

“I need some time to think about this.” Daniel got out of bed. “It’s a bit overwhelming.”

“Be honest. Am I going to see you again?”

“Yes.” A quick kiss and Daniel was pulling on his clothes. “I’m not running away. I’m just getting a little space to think.”

Alone in his bedroom, Jack tried very hard to believe that.

* * *

 

In retrospect, Daniel should’ve called before ringing Janet’s doorbell at nine am on a Sunday morning. The fact that he hadn’t showed just how distracted he was.

“Well, come in,” said Janet.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

“No. You did drag me out of a lazy morning in bed, but you look like you have a good reason. Sit down and tell me about it.”

“Thanks, Janet. I was afraid if I went home I would let my issues with alphas take over.”

“Start at the beginning, please.”

He fell into Janet’s couch. “Jack had to bite his pillow this morning.”

“He wanted to claim you?”

Daniel nodded.

“Okay, it’s good you came here, but please tell me you didn’t run out the door.”

“No. We talked, and then I told him I needed time to process everything.”

“Fair enough,” said Janet.

“He said that he wouldn’t want to change me, that he’d be my biggest cheerleader for my career and he doesn’t mind not having children. He wouldn’t want anything to change except ideally living together. When I asked him why he wanted to claim me, he said,” here Daniel had to swallow and start again, “He said that he loves me. He wants to protect me, take care of me, support what I’m doing.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“So what do you think?”

“I don’t know what to think,” confessed Daniel. “I always say I don’t want a claim, but that’s not the whole story. I’m still an omega and part of me wants that, wants the kind of relationship Jack is talking about. I’ve just never thought it was worth the trade-off because most alphas see male omegas as fuck toys. Maybe baby incubators and housekeepers too, but that’s it.”

Not that male omegas could get pregnant as often as their female counterparts – the heats were only every other year and it was unusual to have more than ten – but there was still so little respect outside the prescribed domestic roles that Daniel had no interest in.

“So it’s not that you’re uninterested, it’s that you’re worried he’s too good to be true.”

“Basically.”

“I know you don’t tend to think highly of alphas, Daniel, and you have good reasons. But it doesn’t sound like Jack is giving you an ultimatum.”

“He isn’t.”

“Why not give him a chance, then? He’s crazy about you. Anyone can tell by the way he looks at you, the way he treats you. If he’s not going to insist on claiming you, keep seeing him. Let him prove himself to you.”

“What if he doesn’t? What if I fall more in love with him and it doesn’t work out?”

“That’s a risk we all take. You do realize the vast majority of humans are betas, and that’s what we do every day.”

“True.”

“You love him,” said Janet. “Did you tell him that?”

“No.”

“I think you should. I also think that’s even more reason you need to give him a chance.”

Daniel mulled over Janet’s advice. “What you’ve said about giving him a chance makes sense. It’s still a big deal.”

“Yes. Have you eaten?”

“No.”

“Let’s go get breakfast so you’re not thinking on an empty stomach, then.”

* * *

 

Jack didn’t hear from Daniel at all the rest of Sunday, and by Monday he was growing so impatient he hid in his office with paperwork that he wasn’t actually making much progress going through. He wasn’t good with waiting. However, he knew that pushing Daniel now would only make the situation worse.

A little before five his phone lit up with the name he wanted to see, to his considerable relief. If they call went okay he might even be able to relax a little. “Hello.”

“Is it okay if I come to your place?” asked Daniel. “I really need to vent.”

“Of course.” If Daniel was turning to him for venting, that had to be good. Jack hadn’t entirely scared the man away.

“I should be there about 5:20, if that’s okay.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Thanks Jack. I have to go request an Uber.”

“See you soon.”

Jack only lived a ten minute drive from his dojo, but he hadn’t really been accomplishing anything so he figured he’d pack it up. Comparing estimates from cleaning services could wait another day.

Daniel arrived at 5:22, clearly in a bad mood. “Do you want a drink?” offered Jack.

“What do you have?”

“I’m mostly a beer guy, but I’ve got some rum.”

“Rum would be good in that lemonade you had, if there’s any left.”

Jack poured rum and lemonade for both of them and brought the glasses over to the couch. “Okay, vent away.”

“I went to Northwestern today to fill out employment paperwork and meet with Catherine Langford. She’s one of the senior linguistics professors and I guess she’s decided to take me under her wing, so to speak. Unfortunately I also met Robert Kinsey.” Daniel took a drink. “He’s a professor of anthropology and a self-proclaimed traditionalist who doesn’t believe in allowing omegas into academia.”

“A real charmer, I’m sure.”

“I knew I’d have to deal with discrimination. I’m not naïve. I just didn’t think he’d bring my parents into it.”

“Your parents?” Jack knew nothing about Daniel’s parents except that they were deceased. It was not a subject Daniel liked to discuss.

“He told me it was a shame that my parents hadn’t taught me my proper place in society instead of encouraging delusions. To which I replied that I was terribly sorry my parents had inconvenienced him by dying when I was young. Then Catherine told him to go bother someone else, and he actually did.”

Unsure of what to say, Jack settled for putting his arm around Daniel. That had been the right call because Daniel relaxed into the embrace.

“I was eight when they died. They were archaeologists, setting up an exhibit when the coverstone collapsed.”

While Jack didn’t know what a coverstone was, he didn’t think this was the time to ask. He’d Google it later.

“They were killed instantly. They were never much for conventions that didn’t suit them, so they’d have had no problem with me pursuing an academic career. Actually in that respect it’s probably better that my grandfather didn’t take me.”

“You have a grandfather?”

“Biologically anyway.” Daniel shifted, lining himself up for more contact with Jack. It pleased Jack to know he could comfort Daniel with his touch. “He said it was ridiculous for anyone to expect a widowed alpha to raise a child alone, so I ended up in foster care.”

Jack was beginning to understand the root of his lover’s issues trusting alphas. “That’s awful.”

“It was then, yes. Like I said, it might have worked out for the best. He’s very traditional, obviously. In foster care nobody minded if I wanted to go to college, so I worked hard, got a scholarship, won my emancipation at sixteen. I wouldn’t have been able to do that with my grandfather, I’m sure.”

The abandonment still hurt him, though. Jack could tell.

“Obviously my parents never knew I was an omega, but they were both open-minded betas who treated omegas with respect and wanted the best for me. I’ve never doubted that they would be proud of what I’ve accomplished. It’s stupid to let Kinsey get to me, I know, it just...”

“Hey. It’s not stupid. It’s human.” Jack kissed the top of Daniel’s head.

“I thought I had thicker skin, but pulling my parents into it – that I hadn’t expected, I guess.”

“Kinsey is scum.”

“He’s a respected member of the College of Arts and Sciences.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not scum.”

“No, but it means I’ll have to deal with him again. At least I’ll be better prepared.”

“You’re going to do great, Daniel. I know you will.”

Daniel angled his head up for a kiss. “Thanks for letting me vent.”

“Any time.”

He shifted again so he was still in Jack’s embrace but they were face-to-face. “I’ve done a lot of thinking about our conversation. That’s pretty much all I did yesterday, other than talk with Janet about it. I’ve never known anyone like you, Jack. You make me feel so safe, so cherished.”

Good. Jack had been doing some things right, anyway.

“I want to be with you. I’m even considering the claim idea, actually, but I won’t promise it will ever happen. If you’re alright with that, then I want this relationship, because I love you.”

“I’m more than alright with that.”

They kissed, long and slowly, while the pit of fear in Jack’s stomach finally dissolved. He hadn’t lost Daniel. Daniel loved him. This was going to work, claim or no claim, and Jack was so happy he felt like he could fly.

* * *

 

Daniel felt very good about his decision to keep seeing Jack. Janet had been right weeks ago when she pointed out that Jack made him happy. Not only that, he was learning that he made Jack happy as well.

Jack’s sister and her husband were having a barbeque and it meant a lot to Jack that he come along, so Daniel did. He prepared himself for meeting Jack’s family by learning who they all were ahead of time: his sister Angela, brother-in-law Don, nephew Connor, parents Grace and Peter. It helped calm his nerves a little, if not much. He really wanted to make a good impression on Jack’s family.

It turned out that he hadn’t needed to worry. Angela hugged him as soon as she was close enough and said, “It’s good to meet the man who has my brother smiling so much.” That set the tone for his introduction. Everyone seemed predisposed to like him because Jack did.

Everyone else in Jack’s immediate family was a beta, except Connor who was some fourteen years away from anybody knowing. That also made the gathering easier for Daniel. It could get intimidating to be around multiple alphas.

“Daniel, Jack tells us you’re starting as a professor very soon,” said Grace.

“Yes. I’m the newest Professor of Linguistics at Northwestern.”

“That’s quite an accomplishment, especially at your age. You must be very good.”

“Good enough that Northwestern hired me.”

“And that he got a special award at graduation,” added Jack. “For outstanding contributions to his field of research.”

It warmed Daniel’s heart that Jack remembered what that award was for, even as he felt himself blush under the attention.

He noticed something else in the conversation. Nobody made a big deal that he was an omega, or asked when he was going to settle down, accept a claim and have children, or even acted as though they were merely tolerating him. That was when he really relaxed.

“Are you from the area?” asked Peter.

“No. I came here for grad school.”

“And you liked Chicago enough to stay,” said Angela.

“We academics have to go where the jobs are, but yes, I do like it here.”

Grace asked, “Where’s home?”

“Here, now. I grew up… well, all over, and then in New York.”

Thankfully nobody asked any more questions about his childhood. Instead Grace inquired, “I don’t know much about linguistics, but do you have some special focus?”

“Linguistic archaeology.”

“Now you have to explain what that is,” remarked Don casually while reaching for the potato salad.

“You understand how archaeology works,” began Daniel. “An artifact, relative to its surroundings, can teach us a great deal of information about the past. Now think of language as an artifact. We inherit language, we alter it to fit our needs, we pass it on. Everything that we change or don’t change can be used to show who we are as a society, our similarities and differences from our neighbors, and outside influences on our culture.”

Peter asked, “Like how Spanish, Portuguese, French, and Italian are related?”

“Yes. And Romanian. They all derived from Latin.”

“Which means Roman control,” finished Don. “So you don’t need written records or artifacts. Neat.”

“Well, written records and artifacts have their place too. It all works together to enhance our understanding of the past.”

“But you don’t need to dig in the dirt.” Angela seemed averse to digging in the dirt. Daniel wouldn’t have been, exactly, but he could never manage to muster up excitement for physical archaeology after his parents died. Besides, even if he wanted to he specialized in the ancient Middle East and that would mean digs in places which were unquestionably dangerous for a male omega. Linguistic archaeology was a much better fit for him.

On the drive back he told Jack, “I’m glad I came.”

“Me too,” said Jack. “I should probably warn you now, though, that my grandfather – Mom’s father – is one of the traditional alphas. We’re not close, for obvious reasons.”

“He thinks you should have claimed someone and had at least one baby by now?”

“Yeah.”

“Everyone today was nice. They didn’t seem to mind that I’m an unconventional omega.”

“They know I’m crazy about you, and that’s the important thing.” Jack reached out and squeezed his hand. “The other stuff? That’s just what other people think, people that don’t matter.”

* * *

 

“He’s a catch, Jack,” said Angela over the phone. “Seriously. He’s a total sweetheart, he’s smart, he’s cute, and he obviously adores you.”

His sister’s assessment thrilled Jack to no end, not least because she thought it was obvious that Daniel adored him. “I know. I’m a lucky guy.”

“Are you going to make it official? You’ve never been this into anyone before, and for you guys that wouldn’t be too fast, would it?”

“It wouldn’t,” agreed Jack, “but I don’t know. That’s up to him. I would claim him in a heartbeat.”

“He’s not so sure?”

“He’s spent his whole life hearing what people like Gramps think he should be and do and he’s still afraid that a claim would mean giving up everything he’s worked for. I’m working on showing him it doesn’t have to be that way. I think his career is great.”

“He has to be damn good, to be a professor at his age. And an omega.”

“I know. He doesn’t like to brag, but he is good. I was there for the award at his graduation.” The professor giving the award couldn’t sing Daniel’s praises enough. “And you know I’m fine with or without kids. I’m really hoping he comes around to the idea, but if he doesn’t I’ll live. I don’t _need_ to claim him.”

“You want to, though.”

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything, Ang.”

“Wow.”

“The only thing I can do is give him more time to see that I’m serious about not trying to change him.”

“I can see why he’d be skittish,” she said after a moment. “Not all alphas are as good as you are, and it’s a huge commitment. We have these marriage vows that say ‘as long as we both shall live’ but the rest of us can divorce. It really is that way for you guys. Signing up to need someone like that… I’d be skittish too.”

Jack appreciated Angela’s perspective, reminding him that no matter how fast alpha/omega couples often tended to move into claims, it really was a big deal. “Yeah. Don’t forget I’d need him too.”

“It’s not the same and you know it.”

She was right, of course. Jack wouldn’t ever know the same kind of physical need. Once in a great while a widowed omega would even die after losing their alpha, something which never happened to alphas. Though some alphas were severely emotionally traumatized after losing their omegas, and why was it that nobody considered that as big a problem?

“Yeah,” Jack said again. “Anyway, it’s like I said. Claim or no claim, he’s the one.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be the last chapter, until it wasn't. ;)

“Are you going to move closer to Northwestern?” Jack asked after they finished a self-defense lesson. Daniel knew he had a long ways to go, but he was already learning some useful tricks.

“I’m going to start looking for places. My lease is through the end of August.”

“Anything specific in mind?”

“Once I have a down payment saved up I want to buy a car, so someplace where I’d have a chance at a parking spot, I guess. And a dishwasher, I’m tired of washing all my dishes by hand. That’s as much as I have figured out.”

“Seems like a good place to start,” agreed Jack. “Now I’ve been thinking about these self-defense courses. The whole idea is to maximize your advantages, and we’ve talked about dealing with an alpha’s strength. What we haven’t given enough thought to are the assets you have as an omega.”

“I’m not sure I follow,” confessed Daniel.

“You notice the details. Use that. Learn to read body language, look for weaknesses, openings in a fight, telegraphing.”

“I’d never thought of it in that context.” The idea had merit.

“Plus, there’s always playing along so you can get a couple good hits in and take off while he’s clutching his balls in agony.”

“I don’t…” Daniel trailed off, trying to find the best way to explain, “that’s hard, Jack. When there’s an aggressive alpha getting in my face and reeking – they always smell revolting, the malicious alphas – my instinct isn’t to submit.”

“I never said it’d be easy, just that it’s an option.”

“Fair enough.” Besides, it felt good to know his alpha was so thoroughly considering ways to keep him safe.

Daniel stopped short in the middle of tying his sneaker. He’d just thought of Jack as his alpha. Not his lover or his boyfriend or even Jack. His alpha.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” When Jack didn’t look convinced he added, “Just thought of something else I need to do.” Namely, sit down and think about what this mental shift meant.

Thankfully Jack took it as relating to settling in at work and didn’t press the point. Daniel wasn’t ready to discuss this just yet.

* * *

 

Daniel had Janet over to his apartment a few days after he first thought of Jack as his alpha. As usual she saw immediately that something was on his mind. “Spill, Daniel.”

“I’ve started thinking of Jack as my alpha,” he admitted. After almost three months together – a long time without a claim for an alpha/omega couple – most people wouldn’t have been surprised. Daniel wasn’t most people.

“Oooh. That’s exciting.”

“And terrifying.”

“More exciting or more terrifying?”

“It changes hourly.”

“I see.”

“I swore I’d never need anyone again,” he said. “After my parents died and my grandfather didn’t want me.”

“Oh, Daniel.” Janet moved in for a hug. It wasn’t as reassuring as Jack’s hugs, but it helped some. “It must’ve seemed cruel when you presented as an omega after that.”

“You have no idea. I stuck with it, though. I’d never need anyone again, even if it meant giving up other things I wanted such as safety and companionship.”

“And love,” added Janet quietly.

“Love never factored in until Jack. He turned my life upside down, and now I’m at this crossroads and it’s petrifying. And you know what makes it worse?”

“Worse?” Janet echoed warily.

“I’m expecting my next heat in two, maybe three weeks.”

“Oh.” She considered that for a moment. There was no way they’d get through a heat without Jack claiming him. It was a biological impossibility. “If he really loves you, he’ll understand you going to an omega sanctuary.”

“That’s the problem, Janet. I don’t want to.” Not just because it was miserable and the heat lasted twice as long that way. Deep down, Daniel wanted Jack.

A smile slowly spread over her face. “Don’t you think that’s your answer?”

* * *

 

Daniel’s scent had been ever so slightly stronger than usual the previous evening. Jack could’ve written that off as an anomaly but for the fact that it was stronger still this morning. He was fairly certain this meant Daniel was close to a heat.

“Daniel?” he began after breakfast.

“You can smell it now, can’t you?”

“I could last night, but I wasn’t sure until this morning. How long until it starts?”

“Five days, maybe six.”

“This is, what, your third heat?”

Daniel nodded. “Yes. So I know the routine but not well enough to predict exactly when it will start at this point.”

“Have you picked out a sanctuary yet?”

“Actually, I’d like to be here with you.”

Jack wanted that, he really did. He hated the thought of Daniel suffering in a sanctuary instead of being with him. However… “That’s not a good idea. I couldn’t get through a heat without claiming you.”

“I know,” said Daniel.

“You – really?”

“Yes.”

Jack suspected his smile could be seen from Mars.

“After my parents died and my grandfather didn’t want me, I swore I’d never need anyone again, no matter what it cost me. That worked for years, but now the cost is too high.”

“You’re sure?” It was an irreversible step.

“I’ve already waited a week to be certain. I think of you as my alpha and I can’t bring myself to go through heat without you. I’m sure.”

This was the most precious gift he’d ever been given, Jack knew. He cradled Daniel’s face in his hands. “I don’t have words to tell you how much this means to me.”

Daniel smiled. “I am the linguist in this relationship.”

Jack laughed. “You are. But I don’t want to claim you when we’re crazy with hormones. You deserve better than that.”

“That sound nice. I don’t need anything fancy, though. I just want you.”

“You’ve got me. You’ll always have me.” Another kiss. “Oh yeah. I got tested a few weeks ago, just in case. All negative.”

“I got my results Friday,” said Daniel. “Same, all negative.”

“And I’m going to go in first thing tomorrow morning for the shots.”

Daniel cringed. “That is a serious downside to being an alpha.”

Only idiots would rely on condoms for birth control when both parties were under the sway of heat hormones, and the heat hormones themselves were too delicate for hormonal birth control like beta women used. Modern science had come up with a reliable alternative which worked by temporarily inhibiting an alpha’s ability to produce sperm.

It was a wonderful advance and allowed alpha/omega couples much more freedom to decide if they wanted children. However, it required alpha men to receive two shots in each testicle.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s what I need to do.” That was part of Jack’s responsibility to look after Daniel, so he’d suck it up and deal with the pain. “I’ll clear my schedule for the end of next week too.”

“It works out well for me that the heat will be done before I need to be on campus regularly. What do you think of skipping our self-defense session today? Everyone always tells me the best defense is a claim by a good strong alpha anyway.”

“Daniel.” Jack looked straight into his eyes, hoping he could get the words at least mostly right. “This isn’t a responsibility I’m taking lightly. You’re trusting me with you. I’m going to love you, protect you, take care of you. I’m going to support you in your career and everything else. I’ll be faithful to you and cherish you, always.”

He hadn’t mentioned the faithful bit before and it was important. While claimed omegas were basically incapable of infidelity the same couldn’t be said for alphas, even if it wasn’t particularly common. Daniel needed to know that Jack was one hundred percent committed to their relationship.

“Oh, Jack.” The love in Daniel’s eyes shone, making him even more beautiful than ever. “That sounds perfect.”

They kissed gently, lovingly. There was no need to rush. When they pulled apart Daniel said, “It goes both ways, you know. I want to be the person who makes you feel better after a lousy day, the person you lean on and celebrate with.”

“You already are.” He stroked down Daniel’s neck, where he’d be making his claim soon, making his lover shiver at the touch. “I can’t believe you want to be mine.”

“Yes, please.”

Jack took his hand and led the way to his bedroom. Or rather… “This is our bedroom now. Unless you want to find a new place together. Your place is kinda small for two, I think.”

“I like it here,” replied Daniel. “It’s close to your dojo and to campus, and I really like the sound of ‘our bedroom.’”

Jack was determined to do this claiming right. He’d only get one chance, after all, and he wanted it to be special.

* * *

 

Jack wanted a slow lovemaking session, a choice of which Daniel approved. It would be much nicer than being claimed during animalistic fucking.

They made out for a while, gradually divesting themselves of clothing until they were caressing naked skin. The few remaining fears Daniel had melted away under Jack’s reverent touches. This was right for him. _Jack_ was right for him.

Since he was sixteen he’d been suppressing the omega instincts that made him want the companionship, care, and security of having an alpha. He had assumed that he’d suppress them forever so that he could pursue his dreams. Now he realized that had been a mistake; he’d only needed to suppress them until he found the right alpha. Until he found Jack.

Jack touched the place where Daniel’s perineum was now slightly concave. “Is this?”

“Yes. It will open up for the heat.”

The lack of response as slightly concerning. Some people were under the impression that male omegas got pregnant from anal sex, which was ridiculous. Instead, during heat a second opening became available. So long as he didn’t conceive, it would disappear a few days after the heat was over, once his body had finished purging its preparations. The purge, similar to a beta woman’s menstruation, also made some people uncomfortable. Hell, experiencing it was uncomfortable, but that was biology.

“Does it freak you out?” he asked. After all, it was the major reason that male omegas were considered aberrations (among other, nastier terms).

Jack’s head snapped up, alarmed at the mere suggestion. “No, no. I was having an alpha moment.”

Oh. That was alright then. Daniel was perfectly happy to inspire alpha moments in Jack.

“It’s part of you, and you are incredibly sexy.”

Jack spent a long time cherishing him with his hands and mouth, whispering adorations and making sure that Daniel was physically and emotionally prepared to be claimed. After more foreplay than he’d ever experienced Daniel was significantly past ready and well down the road to needy. Therefore when Jack asked, “Ready, baby?” he didn’t hesitate.

“Yes.” He positioned himself on the pillows while Jack warmed lube in his hands. It only seemed appropriate to choose missionary for this.

“Yeah, you’re ready alright,” agreed Jack when his finger slid in easily. With his other hand he teased Daniel’s balls. “And I’m the luckiest alpha in the world.”

Daniel felt awfully lucky himself. Once he’d made his decision and let go of his fear, he wanted this badly. “Jack,” he whimpered. “Please.”

That got him a second finger and Jack’s erection pressed against his thigh. Another minute and he felt the stretch of a third finger before Jack finally, finally decided it was time.

Maybe it was their pheromones all worked up in advance of the claim. Maybe it was the lack of condom. Whatever exactly was responsible Jack’s cock felt hotter than it ever had before, not to mention as hard as was humanly possible. Which, because he was an alpha, meant that when he was fully sheathed he filled Daniel completely. It was perfect.

Daniel started moving, thereby encouraging Jack to do the same. Bareback was new to him and he loved it. Yes, it was only the most miniscule fraction more sensation than with a condom but that miniscule fraction was glorious.

“Daniel.” Jack said his name with great emotion. “Oh, baby.”

Funny, he’d always thought it was dumb when adults called each other ‘baby’ and now it made him feel like the most desirable person to ever walk the earth.

Jack was well-muscled from a lifetime of judo and perfectly in control of his body. At first he kept the pace slow, with a lot of open-mouthed kisses. Daniel held onto his alpha’s strong arms and didn’t even try to stop the flow of nonsensical noises he made.

“That’s it,” said Jack. “Let yourself go.”

Daniel did. He was safe with Jack and so for the first time in his life he entirely surrendered to his desire. He canted his hips more to get exactly what he wanted. “Ahh, there.” Now Jack’s cock was dragging over his prostate consistently. It took him a minute to actually get out the word, “More,” and Jack complied.

He never wanted it to end.

* * *

 

Jack was oh so close to orgasm and all his instincts were demanding that he claim his omega. Daniel was so responsive, giving himself completely, and he was a sight to see: all sexed up, sweaty and with a changing cast of facial expressions ranging from bliss to love. Not to mention he smelled like pure sex, his erection was trapped between their stomachs, and his body gripped Jack’s cock like it never wanted to let go.

Jack had thought the urge to claim Daniel was strong before but it was nothing compared to this. Last time his alpha instincts had only been half-hearted and now every fiber of his being insisted that he make his claim. This time he didn’t fight the instinct, he just wanted to delay it until the time was right. Even that brief pause hurt.

Daniel locked his gaze with Jack’s for a minute, then tilted his head to allow better access. “Do it, Jack. Make me yours.”

He needed no further encouragement. One, two, three kisses around Daniel’s neck right where it met his shoulder, giving him time to smell exactly the right spot, and he bit down hard.

As soon as the pheromone glands in his mouth hit the counterparts in Daniel’s skin it started. Daniel’s pheromones imprinted on him, causing Jack to feel more possessive than he ever had in his life. That ebbed a little only to be followed by a fierce protectiveness. He would always be more possessive and protective of Daniel now, more in tune with subtle changes in Daniel’s scent while the scents of other omegas would no longer have the same pull they used to because he already had a mate.

He came hard, mind-blowingly hard in Daniel. His omega.

* * *

 

Daniel was so far gone the claiming didn’t even hurt. Jack’s pheromones imprinted on him with the bite, but the claiming for omegas had two parts. Jack’s orgasm triggered the second. It was another blast of pheromones, now faintly different. Jack’s alpha scent had a new undertone of Daniel, and that sealed the claim.

A wave came over him, of belonging and safety and care. He was Jack’s now, his scent taking an overlay of his alpha’s. No other alpha would interest him because he was already taken. Not just taken, loved. Jack was stroking him, kissing where he’d just made his claim, and that pushed Daniel over the edge.

When he could focus again he looked up at his alpha. Truly, completely his alpha now. “Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.”

He would’ve been content to lay there for some time longer than they did, but Jack eased out of him and padded off to the bathroom. He returned with cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. “I want to clean you up.”

“I want to see it first.” To that end Daniel reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the mirror attached to Jack’s bureau. His body had adapted to the claim by pumping only minimal blood through, though there was some bleeding. Jack’s teeth marks were clear. The marks would fade but Daniel would have the scars for the rest of his life, allowing even betas to know he was claimed.

He sat back on the bed and let Jack dab on alcohol, even though it stung like hell. “Damn it, it didn’t hurt when you claimed me but it does now.”

“What kind of alpha would I be if the first thing I did was let your claim wound get infected?”

The odds were extremely low – after all, his body was made for a claim – but Daniel let Jack satisfy himself.

“How do you feel?” asked Jack when he finally stopped fussing over the claim wound.

“Wonderful.” Even a PhD in linguistics and speaking multiple languages didn’t give Daniel the ability to fully express how he felt. “Safe, cared for, loved. I belong.”

“You do.” Jack kissed him, folded his arms to hold him tightly. “You belong with me.”

“How about you?”

“Possessive as hell and twice as protective. That’s probably why it’s not recommended to see other people for the first few hours.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

* * *

 

By late afternoon Jack had calmed down enough to agree that yes, they could probably order pizza without the delivery guy trying to steal Daniel away from him. The claim really did a number on him there since as a general rule he was not overly suspicious of pizza deliveries.

It impacted Daniel just as much, since he was loathe to be away from Jack’s touch. This worked out well since Jack just wanted to wrap his arms around his omega and shut the rest of the world out.

They did need to eat, though.

“Remember,” said Daniel, “nobody else is going to register for me now. Only you.”

Jack knew that. Daniel’s senses would remain as sharp, and he’d always recognize an alpha, but no one else would really matter. Jack still hoped the pizza was delivered by a beta or an omega. “I might be a little irrational at the moment,” he admitted.

“Just a little,” chuckled Daniel.

Luckily the pizza was delivered by a young beta woman who, if initially put off by Jack’s aggressive alpha stance, quickly forgave him when she realized how much change he was letting her keep. What perplexed him more was the astonished look on Daniel’s face when he turned around.

“What is it?” he asked. It sure hadn’t been the pizza delivery girl.

“For seven years, ever since I presented as an omega, I’ve had to be concerned about my safety. Even over something as relatively innocuous as a pizza delivery.”

That made perfect sense. The world could be a pretty dangerous place for an unclaimed omega, as the circumstances of their meeting attested. In theory, forcibly claiming an omega was punishable by death because the alpha’s death was the only way to free the omega. In practice, too damn many people got away with it.

“It’s always been less of an issue with you, but just now…” Daniel shook his head. “I wasn’t worried at all because you’re here.”

There was plenty of science behind that. For one thing, he had an alpha to protect him now and his body would react to Jack’s presence. For another, not nearly as many people would bother a claimed omega because it was an excellent way to end up in the hospital or morgue, and the old laws still on the books allowed an alpha to go after someone who hurt their omega.

Jack knew all this. Still, hearing Daniel say it elated him nonetheless.

* * *

 

They barely left each other’s arms all day, exactly how Daniel wanted it. They ate side by side on the couch, showered together, and swapped blowjobs twice. As the hours passed the initial rush from the claiming wore off for both of them, which was just as well since they did have to part eventually. Jack needed to go to work in the morning and Daniel had plenty to do ahead of the new school year. He had to submit the required texts for all his classes by Wednesday and hadn’t yet made up his mind on the supplemental reading for Intro to Linguistics.

So it couldn’t last forever, but the lazy day together was ideal. Daniel honestly hadn’t thought it was possible to be this happy. What’s more, he didn’t feel the least bit constricted by the claim because it was Jack, who loved him just the way he was.

“We should upgrade to a king sized bed,” said Jack. “I’ll measure, but I’m pretty sure there’s enough room.”

Neither of them were small men and Daniel liked the idea. “Let’s.”

“I want you to tell me when you need something from me. I’m still learning your cues and I’m never gonna be able to read your mind. I never want you to feel like there’s something more you need.”

“Okay,” agreed Daniel, “but that goes both ways, you know.”

“Yeah. I’m still fired up enough from claiming you that I’m not really thinking about myself right now. You’re right, though.”

“You’re everything an alpha should be. I don’t know why you weren’t already mated when we met, but I’m so glad.”

Jack nuzzled his hair. “Because I hadn’t met you yet.”

“See? There you go, proving my point.”

“It’s true, though. You know I’m not into women, and there aren’t many male omegas. The few I met were too… conventional, I guess. Frankly they were boring. Beta guys never satisfied me either. Some alphas can be happy with betas but it frustrated me. I knew I needed an omega for anything long term. And then there’s you. You and I, we fit.”

“We do. With everyone else I felt that the guy just wanted my body, or was only interested in the novelty of having a male omega. From the beginning it was different with you. You see all of me.”

“And I love all of you. I’d hoped you’d let me claim you eventually, you know. Never thought it would be so soon.”

“It wouldn’t have been without the heat. I’d still be wallowing in my fear. I couldn’t stand the thought of not spending it with you and it doesn’t get more obvious than that.”

“I’m glad.”

“Me too.” It was very foreign to be grateful for his heat, but Daniel was very much so. How much time might he have wasted otherwise?


	6. Chapter 6

Claiming Daniel couldn’t be kept a secret if Jack had wanted to, which he didn’t. Betas wouldn’t notice, but any alpha or omega would instantly recognize that his scent had a hint of omega, signifying his mated status, and Jack employed several alphas. Alphas liked martial arts.

He got into work late and went straight to his office so he could start clearing out his schedule for the heat. Would Kawalsky be available again Saturday? Jack was starting to think he needed to trust someone else on his staff with the advanced classes or else find an on-call substitute.

Lou taught a senior citizen class Monday mornings, after which he ambled into Jack’s office. “Hey boss, I – oh my God you claimed him.”

“Yep,” he declared proudly.

“About time. We were starting to wonder if you two would ever make it official.”

“Gossiping about me behind my back?”

“Hey, we’re not blind. We’ve all seen how happy Daniel makes you. He’s still gonna teach, right? I can’t see you insisting he stay home.”

“I wouldn’t. He loves his career.”

Lou understood. His omega, Anne, worked outside the home as well. Granted she taught kindergarten and that was considered a more socially acceptable career for an omega, but some hard-core conservatives were against even that. Jack’s grandfather, for one.

Gramps espoused that the entire point of an omega’s existence was to procreate. That may have been true on some base biological level. Jack believed that the ability to rise above base biology set humans apart from other animals. Besides, if you only wanted to look at base biology then he was nothing more than his physical strength for the tough jobs, and Jack liked to think he was more than that. Nobody ever accused betas of being the balance that kept alphas and omegas from going crazy with too many pheromones floating around, either. Somehow society granted more than biology to everyone but omegas.

“How are you?” asked Lou. “I was a possessive bastard after I claimed Anne.”

“My concerns over the pizza delivery person turned out to be unfounded.”

Lou laughed. “Sounds about right.”

“I’m taking a week off for a honeymoon,” he said.

If Lou suspected the honeymoon was a heat he was smart enough to keep the thought to himself. Instead he suggested, “You guys should come over after your honeymoon. Better yet, we’ll get a babysitter and the four of us can go to a restaurant that serves adult beverages.” He was the proud father of a four year old and twin one year olds, thus the rarity of his visits to restaurants that served adult beverages.

“I’ll get back to you,” said Jack. Lou was a friend as well as an employee and it would probably be nice for Daniel realize that Jack wasn’t the only alpha who thought his career was a good thing. “You up for taking my Saturday classes?”

“You’re letting me teach your Saturday classes?”

“I’ll be asking the students how you did.”

“Of course you will. Count me in.”

* * *

 

Daniel barely had to leave the apartment to realize how much easier his life would be now that he was claimed. Yes, as a male omega he still attracted some attention, and the angry claim wound, only half covered by his shirt, drew a few eyes as well. This was still only a small fraction of what he’d dealt with before. Not one alpha ‘accidentally’ bumped into him the entire walk to the bus stop. He got on the bus with some curious glances but nobody going full lecher.

The problem had two roots, as far as Daniel could tell. One was the objectification of omegas. The second had to do with population percentages. Betas were in the majority, making up 80% of the population, but the remaining 20% wasn’t split equally between alphas and omegas. There were always more alphas than omegas. Not many, not even a whole percentage point, but enough to cause trouble for omegas.

The imbalance might have worked generations ago when alpha men were routinely dying at war or being eaten by wolves or what have you. Alphas took the more dangerous jobs, traditionally, because of their physical strength. Because alphas were more likely to die, having slightly more alphas was necessary to give every omega an alpha, thus propagating the species and providing omegas with protection.

It sounded bad to declare that not enough alphas were dying, but from an unclaimed omega perspective it was entirely true. Frustrated unmated alphas could be very dangerous. The strength that made them an asset to society, less important now than ever before in human history, made them threatening when they were desperate for an omega.

Generally, though, they left claimed omegas alone because it wasn’t worth the risk and anyway the pheromones of a claimed omega weren’t as influential. Jack didn’t need to be physically present to protect Daniel. Another benefit to the claim.

In his apartment he retrieved his suitcase from under the bed and started selecting the things he’d need for the next week or so. While packing shirts he realized that he wouldn’t really miss his apartment. It had never been a great apartment because it was tiny and in need of renovation. He’d rented it because the neighborhood was safe.

Moreover, home was where his alpha was. He smiled just thinking about Jack, about everything his alpha had done to make sure the claiming was amazing for him. No, he wouldn’t miss this place at all.

He finished with the clothes he wanted for now and started pulling books off the shelf. After lunch he could probably talk Janet into driving him and some of his things back home.

* * *

 

Jack arrived home to the delightful sight of Daniel standing in the kitchen shirtless, chopping a pineapple. “Never going to get tired of seeing this,” he said.

Daniel blushed at the compliment. “The collar kept rubbing my claim wound.”

It was a cruel twist of fate that in order to make himself Daniel’s protector Jack had to hurt him. The teeth marks were angry red against the larger bruise. “Is it bad?”

“Not without a shirt. Just a little tender. You’re probably worse off.”

“My balls are sore,” he admitted. “But in,” he looked at the clock, “thirteen and a half hours the shots kick in.”

He didn’t mention how he’d gotten such a thrill simply by going to the doctor’s office and giving his reason for the visit as, ‘My omega is about to go into heat and we don’t want a baby.’ Saying the words out loud – my omega – had him grinning, which was probably not something the nurses got very often from alphas who needed the shots. Those things were fucking painful.

“Then I need to come at least twice before your heat to clear everything out, so we’re sure I won’t get you pregnant.”

“That’s not going to be a problem. Coming twice, I mean.”

“Didn’t think it would be.” He strode over to hug Daniel from behind, putting his chin on Daniel’s uninjured shoulder. “I cleared my schedule out at work this afternoon. I’ll go in Wednesday just for the morning and then I’m off for a week.”

“A whole week?”

“I want to be around for you. Tell me what we’re looking at.”

“By Thursday I won’t want to go out. It shouldn’t be as bad with your claim, but I’d rather not be out anyway. Probably sometime Friday the heat will kick in for roughly forty-eight hours.”

Jack made a mental note to stock up on groceries.

“Two days or so after it ends I’ll be purging. That takes about a day and a half, and then it will be over.”

“For two years.”

“Yes.”

Daniel had stopped cutting the pineapple and was tense. “What’s the matter?” asked Jack.

“I know it will be different this time, but my first two heats were miserable. Four days of absolute agony.”

“Four? You said it would last two.”

“It lasts longer if the urges are unsatisfied. Sex toys do not help, either.”

Jack spun his omega around so he could reassure him face to face. “I’ll take care of you, baby.” On the spot he decided to do some research online. He knew of a couple reputable organizations which could be relied upon to give good advice on how to make sure he took care of Daniel through his heat.

“I know you will. I just have bad memories.”

“We’ll make good memories.”

“Deal.” Daniel went in for a hug. “By the way, I took over the left side of the bedroom closet.”

“Good. We’ll move you in after the heat, right?”

“That’s what I figured, but I went to my old place this afternoon to get what I need now.”

“Hence the pile of linguistics books.” Jack hadn’t noticed them before, what with Daniel being shirtless. Now he saw quite the stack of them piled on a chair.

“I’m working on my Linguistics of the Ancient World syllabus.”

“Hey, I want your things here. This is your home now. I’m only thinking we should take the bookcases as well as the books.”

“Most of the books will end up in my office. But speaking of this being my home…”

“Yes?” prompted Jack when Daniel trailed off.

“I’ll be getting a decent paycheck and I want to contribute.”

Jack was paying all the bills just fine on his own these days. Daniel would be getting a car soon, which meant a car payment, and he’d mentioned student loans before. All the same, they would be a two-income household and this obviously meant a lot to Daniel. An idea popped into his head and he decided to run with it.

“What do you think about saving a big chunk of your pay? In a few years we’d have a pretty good down payment for a house. Maybe a place with a little yard where we could have a dog.”

“That could work.”

“Vacations, too. The dojo is doing well now but it was rough at first and I’m still paying off my debt. Vacations haven’t been in the budget. I’d love to go on vacation with you.”

“See, this is why alphas are known as good planners.”

“You like my ideas?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad.” He wanted to make Daniel happy in every way.

They broke apart when Jack’s stomach rumbled loudly. “I guess we should figure out dinner,” he said.

“I’ve got dessert here.” Daniel resumed cutting the pineapple.

After eyeing the fridge and freezer Jack suggested, “Spaghetti? I can defrost some ground beef.”

“Works for me. I had lunch with Janet and Robert. They’re both very happy for us. Janet said I was practically glowing and you’ve given Robert reason to believe that not all alphas are Neanderthals who want to hide an omega in their cave.”

It pleased him to no end that Daniel’s friends approved of his claim. “That’s me, an unofficial ambassador for alphas everywhere. Which reminds me, I need to call my family tonight. You’ll probably be able to hear Angela’s squeal of joy from anywhere in the apartment.”

* * *

 

Jack’s parents wanted to have a celebration that weekend. Jack was able to get it put off until the following weekend without mentioning the heat, for which Daniel was grateful. Nevertheless he was happy that the O’Neills wanted to celebrate, particularly because when he spoke to Grace on the phone she used the phrase “to welcome you into the family.” Not to celebrate that Jack had finally claimed an omega, but to celebrate that he and Jack were together.

Daniel decided that he liked Jack’s family very much. He wasn’t so certain how good he personally was at being a family member, but he trusted that Jack would help him there.

They were as prepared as it was possible to be for the heat. Both of them had done what work couldn’t wait and rescheduled the rest. They were completely stocked up on anything they could imagine needing. Daniel even found Jack online reading what Planned Parenthood’s Responsible Alpha section had to say about heat.

If he didn’t have Jack Daniel would have checked into an omega sanctuary Wednesday night. As it was he didn’t know what to expect of a heat shared with his alpha, though he had no doubt it would be better than his previous experiences.

By Thursday morning Daniel was close enough to heat that Jack’s protective and possessive instincts kicked into overdrive again. It worked out just fine anyway, since Daniel wasn’t inclined to leave the safety of their apartment at that point.

“Planned Parenthood needs to update their website,” announced Jack.

“Why?”

“‘Stronger than usual inclination to protect your omega’ does not begin to cover it.”

“That bad?”

Jack was quick to reply, “It’s not bad, it’s powerful. We’re in this together.”

Daniel hadn’t honestly considered the heat from Jack’s perspective very much. He knew Jack would get more protective, and then in response to the heat hormones he would keep up with Daniel’s lust. Other than that he drew a blank. Maybe he should have done more research of his own.

“I wouldn’t leave you for anything,” Jack continued. “I can barely stand to be in a different room.”

Since he was about to be at his most vulnerable Daniel appreciate this. “I’m glad that we’re in this together.”

“You’re still tense.”

“I’m looking at an unknown. Tense is normal.” Jack started massaging his shoulders, causing Daniel to say, “Oh, that’s good.”

“It’s not completely unknown, is it?”

“My previous heats were needing and the agony of not getting what I needed. I have no idea what it’s going to be like when I do get what I need.”

“A lot better, I’d think.”

“Well, yes. But how often will I need you? How,” he paused, decided he might as well get it off his chest, and finished, “how out of control will I get?”

Jack dropped a kiss on the back of his neck, never stopping his massage. “You don’t have to worry about losing control with me, Daniel. Anyway, I’m gonna be pretty out of control myself.”

“Not the way I will.” It bothered him for reasons he hadn’t entirely ironed out and that came through in his tone, much more than he wanted it to.

The massage ceased as Jack moved to sit in front of him. “Please look at me, baby.” Daniel couldn’t help but respond to that endearment so he looked at his alpha. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing. Do you think I should be ashamed that I go on alert when I hear the neighbors walk by our door?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You’re my alpha and you’re protecting me when I need it the most.”

“You could say I’m following my instincts, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then why should you be ashamed of following yours?”

It took at least a full minute for Daniel to connect the dots enough that he could answer. “I’ve spent so much time trying not to be defined by my status. I don’t think you can really understand how difficult it’s been. That’s not intended as disrespect, but you’re an alpha. You automatically get respect and opportunities. I’ve had to fight for respect and opportunities every day since I presented. I’ve had to be twice as good as any beta and three times as much as an alpha to even get a chance.

“I’m a good linguist. I’m really good, but that means people had heard of me from a couple undergraduate conferences I attended. Do you know how many graduate programs I applied to? Thirty-eight. I was accepted into two. Some of the rejections flat out said they couldn’t take me because they weren’t able to guarantee my safety or some other bullshit excuse like that. It’s not illegal to discriminate against omegas in professional situations, and graduate schools are considered pre-professional so they can get away with it. One person told me they couldn’t in good conscience give a spot in their program to someone who would be dropping out to start a family. It was the same with the postdoc and faculty positions I applied for. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have gotten the job at Northwestern if Catherine Langford hadn’t gone to bat for me.”

He was tearing up a little now. “When you asked if I had time for hobbies I exaggerated how often I actually did because I didn’t want to get into it. After graduation I played my keyboard for the first time in over a year. I didn’t have time for hobbies because I spent every single day of my life working and fighting to make it in academia, and if I was an alpha or beta it would’ve been effortless. I’ve fought every stereotype of omegas that’s out there and a few I think were made up on the spot.

“And now I’m realizing that tomorrow I’m going to be nothing but that stereotype. I’m going to be an omega begging for my alpha to fuck me and it’s… it’s… humiliating, okay?”

* * *

 

Jack’s heart broke listening to Daniel. While he’d known Daniel’s path hadn’t been easy he hadn’t appreciated how hard it truly was. It hurt, a little, to think that Daniel was humiliated about something only the two of them would see, but he pushed his ego aside. This wasn’t about him.

He pulled Daniel in close, repositioning them so he was holding his omega. “You’re right,” he said. “I had no idea. I still have no idea, but everything you said makes me that much prouder of what you’ve accomplished.”

Jack felt good about his ability to defend Daniel from any physical threat. This, however, was another matter entirely. Not sure how to make Daniel feel better, he sent up a quick prayer to any deities that might be listening.

“You’re an omega, baby. That means you go into heat. And you’re _my_ omega, which means that whatever happens in our bedroom stays between you and I. You can beg me to fuck you seven nights a week fifty-two weeks a year and I will still respect you, still support your career, still be proud of you and bragging about how amazing you are until everyone else tells me to shut up. Nothing that happens during your heat or any other sex is going to make me think less of you as a person. You are so much more than a stereotype. You have nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to prove.”

“I’m afraid you’ll see me differently,” Daniel muttered into Jack’s chest. “I didn’t even realize it consciously until you asked why I’m ashamed.”

“It’s not exactly a surprise that you’re going to have heats. Comes with the territory. It’s just one facet of who you are, and I love all of you.”

Silence for a moment before Daniel once again spoke against his t-shirt. “I am so fucked up.”

“You are by far the strongest person I’ve ever met and I’m honored to be your alpha.”

Daniel’s silence was less strained this time, and he finally looked up. “I love you too.”

This emotional business was draining. Therefore he was completely on board when Daniel suggested, “Let’s go to bed early.”

Jack got in bed first. When Daniel climbed in a few minutes later he nestled into spooning position, which Jack completed by putting his arm around Daniel.

“Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m still glad I’m here and not at a sanctuary.”

It was the emotional equivalent of emerging into fresh air from a smoky haze. Jack’s relief allowed him to breathe easily again. Daniel had understandable baggage. He was vulnerable right now and that was frightening, especially since the claim was only a few days old. But it was nothing they couldn’t get through.

“Me too, Daniel.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we finally arrive at the heat.

Daniel felt better in the morning. He was still nervous but not nearly as concerned as he had been. It was possible that the approaching heat made him more emotional than usual.

Jack wasn’t perfect. He was stubborn, his taste in comedy was questionable at best, he belched at the most inopportune moments, and he (reluctantly) admitted to micromanagement tendencies. Daniel recognized that his alpha was a flawed human being like everyone else. He also saw that Jack was a true gem, a selfless man who loved Daniel completely and didn’t deserve to be doubted.

“I should’ve had more faith in you,” he said.

Jack was unbothered. “Even I have enough emotional intelligence to realize last night was about you, not me.”

“You aren’t giving yourself nearly enough credit in the emotional intelligence department.”

“Somehow I’m better with you.” Jack placed their breakfast plates in the dishwasher. “And my reading helped. It hasn’t even been a week since you placed a huge amount of trust in me and now you’ve got to place even more. That can’t be easy.”

Especially from Daniel’s background, what with his only recently abandoned pledge never to need anyone else. As much as he thought he’d let it go, old habits die hard. “It’s not easy, but it is worth it.”

“That’s my Daniel. Never one to back down from a challenge.”

“How much reading did you do, anyway?”

“About nine hours’ worth.”

“Nine hours?”

“That wasn’t a novel I was reading on my iPad. There’s a group called Alphas United that has good information.”

Daniel didn’t care for the name. “That sounds like one of the fringe alpha supremacy organizations.”

“It’s not. They actually changed to that name because one of those wacko cults let their web domain expire ten years or so ago and the good guys bought it.”

“Thwarting hate groups? I like them already.” He also really liked how much effort Jack put in to making the heat good for him. It demonstrated so much love and care, showing him that he truly could trust Jack for this.

“Yeah. One of my teachers told me about this group when I presented. They’re all about responsibility and they had some good articles on heat.”

“Now I feel like I should’ve done more research.”

“Why?” asked Jack, genuinely perplexed.

“You’ve obviously made sure you understand the heat from my perspective and I didn’t do the same.”

“It’s not that complicated on my end. I’m keeping you all to myself where it’s safe. Your heat will send me into sexual overdrive. That’s basically it.”

Daniel suspected Jack was oversimplifying again. “Still.”

“You just can’t stand the thought of anyone doing more research than you.”

“What? No.”

Jack grinned. “Uh-huh. That’s it.”

“Just for that I’m leaving you with the cleanup.”

“Going to do research?”

“Shower, actually.” He figured he might as well go into heat clean.

“Leave the door open, okay?” asked Jack.

It seemed a bit much. On the other hand Jack was being so very good to Daniel, and he had his own instincts at play here as well. “Alright, but that means you forfeit the right to complain about my singing in the shower.”

“I already know you sing in the shower. Arabic, right?”

“Yes.” It was a habit he’d gotten into after his parents died that he’d never bothered to break.

On the way to the bathroom he wondered if he could sneak in a bit of research before the heat hit.

* * *

 

Jack knew the instant Daniel started to go into heat and was putting his iPad aside even as the book Daniel had been reading fell to the floor beside the bed. He really hoped he’d read enough because he had run out of time.

“Jack.”

“I know.” He moved to face Daniel, putting an arm around his omega. His obviously terrified omega, struggling against the inevitable.

All that reading paid off because Jack could see why Daniel was so terrified. This was something he as an alpha would never be able to understand. Jack would go a bit lust-crazy now, but it was orders of magnitude away from Daniel’s experience. As the alpha Jack needed to be alert and thinking, in control enough to protect Daniel and make sure he at the very least drank enough not to get dehydrated. Daniel, on the other hand, was about to lose all control of his body.

“I’m here. We’ll get through this together, okay?” He rubbed gentle circles on Daniel’s back.

“Not going to be long,” said Daniel. “Just a few minutes.”

Ah. According to the experts onset could last, depending on the omega, anywhere between two minutes and two hours. Evidently Daniel was firmly on the shorter end of the spectrum.

Also according to the experts (and Jack had confirmed this from multiple sources), there were a few things he could do to help make the onset easier.

First, hydrate. He grabbed a water bottle and handed it to Daniel. “You should drink.” While he was at it Jack downed half a bottle himself.

That in progress he needed to make Daniel feel safe. Skin-to-skin contact was encouraged, so Jack stripped. Daniel let himself be stripped without comment, still drinking his water.

Daniel was very safe. They were in a secure, deadbolted apartment in a solid residential neighborhood, as good a place as anyone could ask for, and by this point Jack couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t do permanent damage to anyone who tried to get near Daniel. Jack’s reading had emphasized that feeling safe was about more than physical safety, though, and that was where he was less at home.

He’d do his damnedest. He curled himself around Daniel and rubbed his omega’s back. One common suggestion was that the sound of his voice might be reassuring. “I’m gonna take care of you,” he promised. “You’re not alone this time. And when it’s done I’ll take you out to dinner. We’ll go to one of those fancy places where the menu is all in French and you can surprise the snooty waiters by ordering in perfect French. Sound good?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Talking about their future seemed like a good idea. Jack knew nothing but time would truly convince Daniel that the heat wouldn’t make Jack think less of him, but he could try. “I mentioned vacations the other day. Maybe we’ll go to Egypt. You said you love Egypt.” And of course, as an unclaimed omega he hadn’t been able to visit in years. “When I was a kid I wanted to ride a camel. If we go to Egypt I have to ride a camel. And see the pyramids, of course.

“There’s always the Caribbean, too, as long as it’s not hurricane season. I’ve always thought it looked like a good place to visit. We could lounge around on the beach, hit up a few museums if you want, and do something touristy like a sailboat tour or a glass-bottom boat cruise.”

Daniel began to shake, tiny tremors racking his body. “Jack, I…” he trailed off.

Not long at all now, which meant it was time for the experts’ final tip. Jack never would’ve thought of it himself, but it made perfect sense. Because male omegas were so uncommon – less than one percent of omegas, they were genetic quirks – they had to deal with a lot of discrimination, and apparently a lot of being told they were freaks because during heat they developed what basically a vagina. That and the ability to get pregnant. (Female alphas got much less grief about the fact that they couldn’t get pregnant. Go figure.)

Anyway, Daniel had already indicated a concern that his anatomy during heat would freak Jack out, and now was the time to dispel that fear. Jack wasn’t freaked out. It was different, yes, but it was biology and he’d claimed Daniel with eyes wide open. Daniel was his omega, Jack loved him exactly the way he was, and he turned Jack on exactly the way he was. So he eased a hand between his omega’s legs and gently rubbed the outside of the slit he found. Daniel gasped at the contact.

“You’re so hot, baby. Not exactly gonna be a hardship for me here. You can tell, can’t you?” It wasn’t like Jack’s pheromones were keeping secrets about his arousal.

Daniel nodded, still obviously fighting, his breathing growing more ragged.

It was handy having an orifice that self-lubricated. Jack slowly pushed a single finger inside, peppering Daniel’s face with kisses. “So hot. Love you.”

The transition from onset to full heat was instantaneous and Daniel growled out, “Fuck me. Now.”

Jack’s reaction to his omega in full heat was a burning desire to bury himself in Daniel, so he was happy to comply. He rolled so he was on top, moving just enough to slide his cock into Daniel. A distant part of his brain noted the difference in sensation from their usual anal sex but mostly he wasn’t paying much attention.

“Better?” he asked.

“Fuck me like you mean it.”

It wasn’t a surprise that heat made Daniel pushy. Jack started thrusting forcefully and took the lack of further demands to mean that he was now meeting Daniel’s needs. Happily enough it met his own as well. The heat hormones were something else, demanding that he mate with his omega. It was primal and raw and completely unlike any sex Jack had ever experienced. Daniel was his, all his, and Jack reinforced his claim with his cock.

The position could stand improvement, though. They’d try a different one next round; right now he couldn’t stop for the brief time it would take to move. And the current position was perfectly sufficient to get him off. He kept thrusting through the aftershocks of his orgasm, leaning his weight to one side so he could stroke Daniel’s cock.

Stroking was the intention, anyway. Daniel came before Jack had progressed beyond holding his cock. Next to no semen, but there was no mistaking the orgasm around Jack’s cock.

Jack took the opportunity to slip out of Daniel, which made his omega wince. “Don’t go. I need more.”

“Not going anywhere, just moving. Let’s get you more comfortable.” He had a feeling that mattered although honestly he couldn’t come up with a reason why.

“Don’t need to be comfortable. Need you inside me.”

Jack’s body was in full agreement and the distant part of his brain was outvoted. Why waste time when he could be in his omega? Daniel was writhing around muttering, “Come on, fuck me already,” and yes, that was exactly the right thing to do.

The distant part of his brain said he’d try for comfortable later.

* * *

 

Some three solid hours of fucking later Daniel’s exhaustion won out and he was ready to collapse. So was Jack, for that matter, but he couldn’t rest until he’d taken care of Daniel. The heat hormones had temporarily subsided enough that he was able to look out for his omega.

“Uh-uh, no sleeping yet. Up you come.”

“Tired.”

“I know you are, baby.” He dragged Daniel out of bed. “Bathroom, drink, then you can sleep.”

That applied for both of them. Jack went first, manhandled Daniel into the bathroom after he was done, and poured them each a tall glass of electrolyte drink. It was made for kids but recommended during heats as well. He also had a large stash of protein shakes in the fridge.

Jack had no less than six cases of water in the bedroom, each with 24 bottles. It might have been overkill but he wasn’t taking any chances. Still, if he could get electrolyte drink in Daniel that would be better.

He did coax Daniel into drinking, chugged his own glass, and got Daniel in bed. Once certain Daniel was asleep he dropped off himself.

The clock said he got just over two and a half hours of sleep before he woke up, already raring to go again. Daniel was stirring, moving restlessly as he woke up. It only took a minute before he kicked off the sheet, during which time Jack grabbed a square of chocolate. The carbs would be good for them.

“I need you,” said Daniel, already getting on his hands and knees.

Jack handed over a square of chocolate. “Here.” Daniel accepted it with his teeth.

This time he took twenty seconds to arrange the pillows for comfort. In that time Daniel chewed the chocolate then demanded through it, “Fuck me already.”

Oh yes, he wanted that very much. Ached for it, actually. “With pleasure.”

* * *

 

Waking up this time was different, Daniel noticed. He finally felt more like himself. Still horny, but not the frantic way he’d been for the past who-knew-how-long.

Jack plied him with another piece of chocolate, and it actually registered to Daniel that he was hungry. “Thanks,” he said.

“It’s winding down?” asked Jack, who probably figured that out by scent even before noticing the return of Daniel’s manners.

“Yes. Not quite done, but close, I think.” He accepted a bottle of water and took a few swigs. “Grab the lube.”

Jack raised his eyebrows slightly but didn’t question it. The heat really was almost over if Daniel wanted sex that couldn’t possibly result in a pregnancy.

He rolled over on his side for the prep. “Don’t take too long. I want to ride you.”

“Sounds good.”

It was good. Daniel was thrilled to be more in control of himself and climbed on Jack enthusiastically. He slid down to fully impale himself on Jack’s cock, eliciting a sexy, rumbling groan from his alpha.

This was better than before, obviously the tail end of the heat. While he still felt a compulsion to have Jack it was more than pure need. He was able to enjoy this sex, reveling in the sensation as he rocked on Jack’s cock. It was much more real, much more them.

“This is good,” said Jack.

“You like being in my ass again?”

“Wasn’t talking about that. I like that we’re both here, y’know?”

“I know. So do I.”

As Daniel got close Jack began fondling his testicles, pulling a whimper from Daniel. He didn’t want to come soon but didn’t think he’d have much choice. “You’re gonna come for me soon, aren’t you?” asked Jack, somewhat unnecessarily.

Daniel’s response was a less-than-eloquent, “Yuh.”

Jack moved his touch to lightly stroke Daniel’s cock. The feel of his alpha’s hand there combined with his cock thrusting up was nearly enough do Daniel in.

“That’s it. I want you to come first, baby. I want to watch you come.”

Talking like that he was bound to get what he wanted sooner rather than later.

“I know you’re close. You’re so hard, and you’re drenched. You feel fucking amazing and you’re gonna make me come, but I want you to come first.”

That did it. His orgasm ripped through him, tearing an incoherent scream as it went. He rocked harder, dragging Jack’s cock against his prostate to keep coming until he had nothing left. His clenching muscles set off Jack who somehow never took his eyes off Daniel.

It was a couple silent minutes before Daniel mustered up the energy to move off his alpha. He curled up with his head on Jack’s chest, plastering their bodies together as soon as Jack wiped them down. He could feel the heat fading now, leaving him hungry but not yet willing to move. “What day are we on, anyway?”

“It’s 2:15 Sunday afternoon.”

Pretty much what he’d figured for a timeline. “This was much better than my first two,” he said, angling his face to kiss Jack’s chest. “Worlds better.”

“I’m so glad.” Jack stroked his back with light caresses. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m tired, but I’m also starving.”

“Two days of nothing but chocolate will do that. How about we go make giant sandwiches and then come back to bed?”

“If we’re lucky we’ll have energy to change the sheets,” added Daniel. “They’re a mess. I think I could wring semen and sweat out of them.” Now that he noticed it was actually very uncomfortable, not to mention gross.

“And that’s why we put the mattress and pillow protectors on. I’ll change the sheets if you want to get started on the sandwiches.”

“Okay.”

Daniel took the opportunity to collect his thoughts. It was a relief to be back in control and feeling relatively normal. Tired, hungry, and maybe a little emotional, but far closer to normal than he’d been for the last two days.

It was such a different experience from the omega sanctuaries. They were very secure facilities, no doubt about it. Alphas were categorically not allowed. Most of the staff members were betas, thought that could be said for most professions since betas made up most of the population. There were a few omegas as well, including the intake counselors who tried to prepare him as best they could. The staff would make sure he stayed hydrated but that was really all they could do. They brought food he had no interest in and supplied sex toys that did nothing.

This heat, Jack had satisfied the mating urges completely. It wasn’t just physical penetration that Daniel needed, it was the presence of his alpha and complementary pheromones. And, contrary to what heat-fetish porn would have you believe, it wasn’t all fun and fucking for the alpha. There was nobody else around to take care of Daniel, to see that he drank and even ate a little chocolate. Daniel felt closer to Jack now that they’d gone through heat together.

When he returned to the bedroom with turkey and cheese sandwiches Jack had the new sheets on and was putting on pillowcases. “I’m throwing out the mattress protector and those sheets.”

“Probably best.”

They ate ravenously. Daniel was glad he’d loaded the sandwiches with plenty of turkey and provolone. After they curled up again, though it wouldn’t be long before they fell asleep.

“You talked about going to Egypt,” Daniel remembered.

“If you’d like.”

“I’d like that very much. I haven’t been since I was last there with my parents. I’d planned to go back, but once I presented that was out of the question.”

Jack said, “I’ll want to look into how safe it will be.”

“Last I checked, perfectly safe for a claimed omega with their alpha, at least in the major tourist areas.” Of course they would have to dig for the additional information on safety for male omegas.

“I won’t go anywhere that’s going to put you at risk.”

“I know. We’ll look into it.”

“Don’t forget I’m not going to Egypt without getting a camel ride.”

“I promise you will get your camel ride if we go to Egypt.”

He shifted up for a kiss. They hadn’t kissed during the heat, at least not as far as he could recall. There was nothing moving in a sexual direction, now that the heat was finally over. This was about love and connection. When they eventually stopped Daniel traced Jack’s jawbone, taking in his disheveled stubble and the exhaustion in his eyes.

“You were the perfect alpha. Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

“I’ll always take care of you.”

“I know.” He knew it on a much deeper level now. “You did everything right, Jack. Everything. I won’t be afraid next time.”

“You’re good? You’re not still worried about me seeing you differently? Cause I can tell you a hundred times if that’s what it takes for you to believe me.”

Daniel shook his head. “We just talked about vacation and camel rides and it was the same as before the heat.”

“Yeah,” agreed Jack. “If anything, I’m more honored at how much trust you put in me, letting me claim you right before your heat.”

Daniel smiled. “You’re more than worthy of my trust.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first uploaded the earlier scene with Jack's family I accidentally left in the first name I had for his nephew (Aaron). So, just to clarify, Connor is Jack's (and now Daniel's) nephew. Sorry for any confusion.

****

They went to bed Sunday afternoon and slept until nine Monday morning. The heat had really done a number on both of them.

When Jack woke up he noticed two things almost simultaneously: Daniel was still sleeping beside him, and every muscle in his body ached. It took far longer than it ought to have just for him to make his way out of bed to the bathroom.

He got back in bed as soon as possible. The heat was over for Daniel but his own drive to protect his omega was still in the process of fading back to its normal level. He wanted to be right there while Daniel slept.

It wasn’t long before Daniel opened his eyes. “Morning,” said Jack.

“Is that what we’re on now?”

“It’s 9:20 Monday morning.”

Daniel started to move and groaned. “I ache in muscles I didn’t even know I had.”

“Yeah. I’m feeling it too.”

“Even between your toes?”

“Even there.” He leaned in for a quick kiss, movement for which his back did not thank him. “How are you, other than sore?”

“I need a shower and a huge breakfast. I’m okay, though. How was it for you?”

“Kinda hard to describe.” He thought for a minute and did the best he could. “I had to have you, it’d fade a little so I could take care of you, then I had to have you again. Not to mention I’d have snapped anyone’s neck if they tried to get near you. Still coming down from the hyper-protective mode,” he warned.

“Mmm, that’s fine. I don’t want to go anywhere but the shower and the kitchen. I might go as far as the living room eventually.”

“I can handle that.”

“A lot of it is a blur for me,” said Daniel. “Which is a great improvement over the first two. Ugh. I really don’t want to move but my bladder is about to burst.”

“Go ahead. I think I need to change the sheets again.” Sure, they’d changed them last night, but they were both in desperate need of a shower.

“Or,” Daniel began in his slightly hesitant tone, “you could come shower with me. Not like usual,” he said, as showering together usually involved at the very least serious foreplay, “just to, you know…”

“Yeah.” Jack did know. Daniel still wanted him close by and Jack was more than happy to comply. According to that incredibly useful reading Jack had done, some omegas wanted more space right after a heat and some still sought the security of their alpha being close. He’d thought maybe Daniel would want space to reclaim his independence and therefor was trying not to be pushy. “That’s a better idea.”

Hot water felt good on his protesting muscles. “Should I turn it to the massage setting?” he asked.

“Definitely.” Daniel stuck his head under the spray, letting it run down his face before moving aside to let Jack stick his head under. “I vote we stay in until we run out of hot water.”

“It’s unanimous then.”

Daniel’s eyes widened as he got his first good look at Jack’s back. While Jack hadn’t seen it he could tell it boasted an impressive collection of scratches. “Ouch. I should’ve cut my fingernails down as short as I could. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Not that he’d mind if Daniel had shorter fingernails next time, but it wasn’t that big a deal. When Daniel frowned Jack added, “I figure you’re a lot sorer than me. I did a lot of vigorous pounding.”

“That was what I needed.”

“Sure, but it’s another place to be sore.” Right now Daniel could be sore in places Jack didn’t even have.

“It matches the rest of me.”

Jack grabbed the shampoo, squirted a generous amount onto his palm, and started rubbing it into Daniel’s hair.

“I can -”

“Shh. Let me take care of you.” As physically demanding as heat was for Jack, Daniel’s body had been through more because the entire time it was preparing for a baby. Besides, Jack had been doing judo since he was seven. This was far from the first time his body had seen fit to protest overexertion.

He washed every inch of Daniel, paying special attention to the temporary opening just in case Daniel was still worried about it freaking him out. Daniel was a worrier, after all. Then he got himself clean as quickly as possible while still being thorough.

“I’m starting to feel human again,” said Daniel.

Jack was of the opinion that indoor plumbing was humanity’s best accomplishment. Other people could point to sending men to the moon or the ability to hold a real time conversation, face to face, with someone halfway across the world. Those were great and all but they had nothing on indoor plumbing. It wasn’t even a contest and this shower served to further cement his opinion.

* * *

 

Clean and fed, Daniel thought the day was looking up. He was still sore and worn out, very much so on both counts, but significantly closer to normal. “Pancakes have never tasted so good.”

“Or bacon,” added Jack. “I think I ate half a pig’s worth.”

It was a good thing they’d stocked the fridge well. Apparently they were now ready to make up for the food they hadn’t eaten during the heat.

“I don’t have much energy,” he told Jack, “but I don’t want to go back to bed.” Maybe he’d take a nap later. Right now he wanted to feel like he was getting back into the world, as much as one could from one’s apartment anyway.

“We could watch a movie.”

That suited Daniel’s energy level perfectly. “This seems like a good time to find out if I like _Rocky_.” He’d never bothered to watch it because a boxing movie didn’t hold much appeal. Jack insisted that it wasn’t just a boxing movie, it was about resiliency in the face of adversity and refusing to back down, themes which were considerably more interesting to Daniel’s mind.

“You will,” said Jack. “You love rooting for the underdog.”

It was unquestionably true, so Daniel gave _Rocky_ a chance. If nothing else he was comfortably ensconced on the sofa with Jack’s arm around him, so it couldn’t be all bad.

“So?” asked Jack when the film was over. “Was I right?”

“Mostly. I enjoyed his determination. Could’ve done with a little less beating each other senseless.” In that regard Daniel preferred Jack’s judo, which struck him as much more civilized since it didn’t involve punching people into a bloody pulp. “Rocky is a good character, though.”

“I knew you’d like him. He never gives up, just like you.”

* * *

 

Jack wasn’t convinced going back to work Thursday was the right thing to do. Daniel was finishing his purge, which was to say his body was punishing him for not getting pregnant.

That part was a relief, actually. The purge started a day later than Daniel had expected and both of them were a little on edge while they waited for it. Even if they did want children eventually now would not be an ideal time, since their relationship was still new and moreover Daniel was starting his career.

“Jack, I’ll be fine. I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay home and indulge in self-pity because I’m uncomfortable, but I’m going to be fine.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Beta women do this _every month_. For days longer than I have to. And, as Janet has pointed out, they go to work and everything. It’s not going to kill me.”

“And betas say we’re the evolutionary leftovers.”

Even omega women only had heats three times a year. Every month? More to the point, Jack was really starting to get why beta men bitched about their wives’ and girlfriends’ menstrual cycles. If it made them half as grumpy as purging made Daniel, and it happened every single month… damn, no wonder guys fled to bars.

“They’re in the majority and that means they get to decide.” Daniel shrugged. “At least in our current culture.”

“If they get to decide, how come the hierarchy goes alpha, beta, omega? Wouldn’t the people who decide vote themselves up to the top of the totem pole?”

“It’s only been in the last hundred and fifty years or so that we’ve seen society move away from being completely alpha dominated. Relative to where they were, betas have very much voted themselves up the totem pole. Not to mention most of them want to be alphas anyway. Now go to work or I’m going to launch into an anthropology lecture.”

Okay. Grumpy though he was, Daniel really was going to be fine. Jack kissed him. “I’ll call on my lunch break.”

* * *

 

On the ride to Jack’s parents’ house Daniel figured he should mention something. “I’m not sure how good I am at being part of a family.”

“Not a problem,” said Jack. “I’ll help if you need, but I don’t think you have much to worry about. You don’t have to pass some kind of test. Don’t stress too much over it, they already love you.”

“I did enjoy meeting them at the barbeque. You have a lovely family.”

“Hey, they’re your family now too.”

“That might take some getting used to. In a good way,” he clarified. “I’m looking forward to getting to know them better.” He truly liked Jack’s family based on their initial meeting, especially his sister Angela.

“They’re all dying to get to know you better.”

“I just hope nobody asks when we’re going to have a baby.”

“They won’t. I’ve already made it abundantly clear that we may never have kids.”

“And they’re okay with that?”

“They are. Even Mom, much as she’d love more grandchildren, agrees that nobody should have kids just because everyone expects them to. Society is making some progress there. More and more couples are choosing not to have kids these days, or at least actually thinking if it’s what they want or just what they believe is expected of them.”

“Some progress,” agreed Daniel, who felt that as usual omegas got the least of any progress.

Jack parked in the driveway of his parents’ suburban home. “We beat Angela and Don. She blames Connor now but she was rushing in at the last minute long before he was born. As you can see,” he gestured to the front lawn, “Mom loves flowers.”

From Daniel’s limited knowledge of gardening he could only imagine that the gardens took up a lot of Grace’s time. All the flower beds were neat and weed-free. “She does this all herself?”

“Yep. It’s her thing.”

Grace opened the door before Jack could knock and did her best to hug both of them at once right there on the front step. “Finally!”

“She’s been up since five AM waiting for you to get here,” said Peter.

“I already had to wait two weeks. It’s not fair to expect a mother to wait that long. You need wedding ceremonies like betas so everyone can get together. Which reminds me, we need a bigger celebration soon. I could barely talk Aunt Julie out of crashing this one because I don’t want to share the two of you.”

When Grace eventually let them go Peter embraced Jack, then Daniel in a shorter hug than his wife’s. “I’m so happy you found a good man,” he told Jack. To Daniel he said, “Welcome to the family, son.”

Daniel could not have asked for warmer in-laws.

“Mom, this bigger celebration. You’re leaving Gramps off the guest list, right?”

“Of course I am. He does not get a free pass for cruelty to my son-in-law just because he’s my father. It’s so convenient that he moved to Arizona.” Turning to Daniel she said, “We won’t subject you to him.”

“Thank you.”

Both Jack’s parents took a quick look at Daniel’s claim scar. The wound had healed perfectly, leaving him with pink marks where Jack had bitten him. Eventually they’d fade to their permanent and less noticeable white but for now the claim scar was very clearly visible. Daniel wore a shirt with a wide enough neck that the entire scar could be seen. He thought Jack’s family might want to see the proof of the claim, and anyway he was proud of it.

Grace handed Jack a green envelope with _Jack + Daniel_ handwritten in looping script. The congratulations card wasn’t a surprise but Daniel had not at all expected a check, made out to both of them, for $2,500.

“That’s extremely generous,” he said. They had even written the check out to Jack O’Neill and Daniel Jackson, respecting that he chose to eschew yet another tradition by keeping his surname.

“You didn’t have to,” Jack told his parents.

Peter replied, “We want to.”

“Besides, we’ve always treated our children equally and we’re not about to stop now,” added Grace. “You two get a bigger check because we bought Angela’s dress, but it adds up to the same amount that we gave her and Don to start their life together.”

“Thank you,” said Jack, hugging both his parents again. Evidently the O’Neills were big huggers, so Daniel followed suit.

“Thank you,” he echoed. “Not just for the gift. For being such wonderful in-laws.”

“Our pleasure,” said Peter. “I knew as soon as we met you that you and Jack have something special.”

Grace shook her head as though her husband had been terribly slow on the uptake. “I knew before that. Whenever Jack mentioned you he was so happy.”

Daniel started to think that this being part of a family business wasn’t going to be very hard after all.

* * *

 

Despite his concerns Daniel fit into the family wonderfully. Jack had already known he would, of course.

His omega was the most startled when Angela asked Connor, “Can you say hi to Uncle Jack and Uncle Daniel?” (Connor did say a very quiet ‘hi.’ He had new words every time Jack saw him but was a little shy about talking.)

Hearing himself referred to as ‘Uncle Daniel’ increased Daniel’s interest in Connor considerably. Jack suspected this had something to do with all the omega stereotypes about kids. Daniel probably didn’t want to encourage any ideas that he so much as liked children, that line of thinking. If the kid in question was his nephew, though, that was different. At least this was Jack’s theory.

While ambivalent on kids of his own Jack loved Connor like crazy, and these days Connor was getting more fun as his personality developed. It was never in question that he would be a figure in his nephew’s life so he was glad Daniel took to the little guy.

After lunch and Mom’s homemade lemon cake Connor went down for a nap and the adults moved to chat in the living room, where Angela evidently felt compelled to share stories about Jack, some of which were slightly embarrassing. She illustrated his protective streak with an incident from high school.

“I was so excited. Here I was, a mere freshman, and this cute sophomore asked me to the homecoming dance. I spent hours with my friends finding the perfect dress, the whole teenage girl routine. My date arrived to pick me up just before Jack left to get his girlfriend.”

“You had a girlfriend?” asked Daniel. The two of them were on the loveseat, Daniel casually leaning against Jack.

“It didn’t last long for reasons which became apparent in retrospect.” After the breakup Jack realized that if he couldn’t get excited for Sara Wellston he wasn’t going to get excited for any woman on earth, and his life started to make more sense going forward.

“Now my date was still kind of scrawny,” continued Angela.

“Kind of??” challenged Jack. “He couldn’t fly a kite on a windy day without being blow away.”

“Okay, he was scrawny, in a cute way.”

“It’s just as well for me she likes skinny guys,” remarked Don. While Jack wouldn’t describe his brother-in-law as scrawny, nobody was going to call Don muscular either.

“Anyway, Jack came downstairs, saw the guy, and went total alpha. Here he was, a big strong senior, state judo champion, and he did that thing where he makes himself seem even taller and more intimidating.”

“I wasn’t that bad. The guy was just easily scared.”

Angela directed her comment at Daniel. “He really was that bad. He looked my date up and down and said, “Be good to my sister.”

“Not an overly threatening remark,” pointed out Jack.

“It was the way you said it,” insisted his sister. “You scared him so much he tried to keep way too much space between us when we danced and he barely gave me a kiss on the cheek at the end of the night.”

“You were fourteen and he was drooling over your cleavage.” It had been a bit much.

“Which is why I heartily approved of Jack’s warning,” said Dad.

Don chimed in again. “Jack wasn’t too intimidating when I first met him. I mean, I knew he could take me in a fight, but look at me. I’m used to that and I don’t let it bother me.”

“That’s because I threatened to lock him out of his computer and phone if he scared you away.” Angela could do it, too. She was the tech person in the family.

Mom asked, “You actually threatened that?”

Jack nodded. “She did, but she didn’t need to. She’d already sung Don’s praises enough that I figured he was a good guy.”

“You were singing my praises?” asked Don. “That’s sweet, honey.”

Daniel had listened to the conversation with amusement. Now he said, “I love how protective Jack is. I always feel so safe with him.”

Jack was never going to get tired of hearing that. “You are safe with me, baby.”

“Safety is a… larger concern for me than most people,” Daniel explained for the others’ benefit. He didn’t specify it was because he was a male omega. That went without saying, or at least it should. “So while it’s far from the only attribute I appreciate in Jack, it means a lot.”

Mom looked like she was about to melt from pure delight over her new son-in-law. “You two are so perfect together. Jack needs someone to protect. He has since he presented.”

That was true. He’d channeled it productively in the absence of an omega, unlike some people. Due to a combination of good parenting, wise mentoring, and, he liked to think, his own character, Jack had never felt that he was owed an omega just because he was an alpha. And not just any omega, even any male omega, would do. Sure, another omega could have satisfied his protective instincts, but that alone did not a happy relationship make. Jack wanted to be more than a protector the same way Daniel wanted more than someone to keep him safe. It was part of their relationship, obviously, but it was far from the only factor.

“He always insisted on waiting for someone worth protecting, though,” added Dad.

Mom noticed Daniel squirming, slightly embarrassed at the attention. “We’re not trying to embarrass you, Daniel. We’re just so happy you and Jack are together.”

“I know. I’m glad, really, but outside of an academic context I’ve tried to avoid too much attention.”

“Why’s that?” asked Don, who clearly didn’t know enough about the situation for unclaimed omegas.

When Daniel didn’t reply immediately Jack assumed he was formulating a carefully neutral response, so the answer surprised him. “The longer I went without letting anyone claim me, the less pleasant attention became. Jack did tell you how we met, didn’t he?”

Mom nodded. “He said someone was harassing you.”

“Harassing me? He wanted to rape me, probably force a claim on me as well.”

“Oh my God,” said Angela.

Mom’s glare wasn’t too bad, all things considered. “Jack? Would you care to explain this little white lie of yours?”

“You always worry about me biting off more than I can chew. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“It was to me,” said Daniel.

“I mean it wasn’t hard. I was never in any danger.”

Mom let the subject drop. For now, at least.

“Are you okay now? If you’re not with Jack?” asked Angela.

“I’m as safe as I can be.”

Dad frowned. “That was a carefully qualified statement.”

“It’s the truth. I’ll always be at a higher risk than the general population. Not anywhere near as high now that Jack is my alpha, but still statistically significant. There’s nothing I can do about that except hide away, which would mean that all the bastards out there already won, so I accept it and do the best I can to keep myself safe. Besides, the worst conceivable outcome for an omega is a forced claim, and that’s no longer possible.”

Don looked a bit stunned. “I feel like I should’ve known this already.”

“Yes, well, don’t get me started on the inadequacies of the educational system when it comes to omega issues. It happens when people are encouraged to drop out as soon as they present omega.”

That part, at least, was getting slightly better. The state had a big new initiative to increase the rate of high school graduation among omegas. Daniel was right, though; the system as a whole was deeply unfair to omegas. Changes for the better were happening, sure, but at a slow pace.

The conversation moved on after that, not least because Daniel’s tone made it clear he’d said all he cared to say on the topic. Nobody was liable to forget it. When Daniel was in the bathroom Dad said, “Look out for your man, Jack. Sounds like he needs it.”

Mom nodded. “Yes, and he’s such a wonderful person. It’s so unfair.”

“He is wonderful,” agreed Jack. “And I’m doing everything I possibly can to protect him.”

“I tell you what,” declared Don, “Connor is going to know about this stuff when he’s older. We can do better than this.”

“And if he ends up presenting omega he’s definitely still finishing high school,” added Angela. “College if he wants. Don’s right, we can do better.”

That, Jack thought, was exactly the kind of sentiment that would bring about real change when enough people embraced it.


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel had met Robert three years ago, the other man starting his Master’s program when Daniel began work on his PhD. In three years he’d never known Robert to call without a particular reason. Nobody would ever accuse Robert of calling just to chat.

“I’m working on adapting a chapter from my Master’s thesis into an article,” said Robert. “In my dreams it’s published in the _Journal of Near Eastern Linguistics_.”

“That would be great.”

“I know you’re a busy professor now and all, but if you can fit a mere grad student in your schedule I’d really like your input.”

If Robert thought Daniel was forgetting about him he was very mistaken. Daniel didn’t have a lot of friends (for one thing, he had lacked time for a social life). Robert and Janet were important to him and he had no intention of letting those friendships wither. “I always have time for my friends,” he promised. “Email it to me.”

“Will do. Thanks, Daniel.”

“Of course.”

“You must be looking to get your dissertation published.”

“I will be.” Daniel would love to see his dissertation as a monograph, even if few people read it. Not many people ever read linguistics monographs to begin with. “I haven’t had time yet.”

“That happens when you have a love life. So I’m told, anyway. I wouldn’t know personally.”

“You might if you could bring yourself to ask Melanie out.” Melanie was the sociology grad student Robert had been admiring from afar going on six months now.

“Oh no. Don’t go dispensing romantic advice now that you went and got yourself claimed. I have two older sisters for that. I need at least one person who leaves me alone about women and you’re it.”

“Alright,” agreed Daniel. “If you insist.”

“Damn right I insist. I have to go, it’s my turn for a haircut. Thanks again for looking at the article.”

“You’re welcome.”

The conversation about having a love life stuck in Daniel’s head because he and Jack had yet to resume their sex life since the heat. It had been a week and a half and honestly they’d both been sexed out. Now, though, Daniel was ready to get back to their normal intimacy. Hopefully Jack was as well.

It was inconvenient that he wanted this on Thursday because it was the day of the week Jack worked latest teaching a second evening class. Although... Daniel grinned to himself as inspiration struck. Jack would never see this coming.

* * *

 

Jack fired off a quick email to Kawalsky agreeing to get together on Monday for a fight and a beer (in that order) and returned his attention to work. His plans for a specific omega defense class were starting to come together. Nobody in the area offered anything comparable to what Jack had in mind; other courses were six or eight week sessions as opposed to an ongoing process that would allow students to eventually create a more personalized approach to self-defense.

He wasn’t the first person in the world to come up with the idea. A martial arts studio in Los Angeles had a similar program only with karate instead of judo. The basic principles were more or less what Jack wanted and the owner of that studio was generous enough to reply to Jack’s email with some helpful advice, including the importance of creating a safe, welcoming environment since martial arts were associated with a higher than average percentage of alphas and suggesting that some of the people who would could benefit most from the classes might not be able to afford them.

These were good points and Jack gave them due consideration. He planned to personally teach these classes and decided to pull Kate in as co-teacher. Kate would teach anyone, but she really shone with the dedicated students who gave it their all by giving her all in return, staying a few minutes after class to give extra attention and helping those devoted students learn how their unique body interacted with the judo moves. As a beta woman she would be a nonthreatening presence in the room, too.

As to people who needed the class most not having enough money to pay for them, he was working on that. He could swing a couple full scholarships, more if attendance picked up. Jack wasn’t creating this class to get rich. Usually he needed his classes to make a profit since it was his livelihood and all, but for this he’d make an exception and be happy as long as it broke even.

His concentration was shattered when he realized Daniel was close. Ever since the heat he’d been more sensitive to Daniel’s pheromones. He was able to identify his omega from further away while every other omega in the world, even unclaimed omegas with their formerly-magnetic pheromones, was less appealing. Now Daniel didn’t even knock on the ajar door before Jack called, “Come in.”

“Did you know it was me?” asked Daniel.

“Yep. I pick you up sooner now.”

Daniel held up an insulated lunch bag. “You forgot your lunch.”

“I,” began Jack, who had in fact finished his lunch half an hour ago.

“Am taking this opportunity to have lunch with me,” finished Daniel, closing the door and flipping the lock. Ah. His mouth might be talking about food, but his pheromones told a different story. “It’s so convenient that your door doesn’t have a window.”

The door didn’t, but the wall did so Jack got up to close the blinds. “Very thoughtful of you to make sure I don’t go hungry,” he said, pulling Daniel in for a kiss.

“I don’t know about you, but my lunch was short on protein.”

“Yeah, I could probably use a little extra too. Better safe than sorry, you know.” More kisses.

“I didn’t want to wait any longer,” confessed Daniel.

“I figured you’d let me know when you were ready. Didn’t expect it this way, but it’s a damn fine surprise.”

“Oh good. I hoped you wouldn’t mind. I thought you probably wouldn’t.”

“Mind?” Jack couldn’t think of a single reason why he’d mind. Maybe he had more work to do here dispelling the common stereotype that alphas always had to be in charge when it came to sex. “Baby, you can do this any time you want.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Speaking of not being an alpha stereotype, Jack had been a complete idiot for not mentioning something earlier in their relationship. Now seemed as good a time as any. “Come in and get me worked up enough and you can fuck me over my desk sometime.” Yeah, that idea had real potential.

Daniel’s jaw actually dropped. “What?”

“I’m pretty much a top, but once in a while, for something different? Sure, if you wind me up enough, which I assure you will not be a problem.”

“I – nobody ever – you’re serious?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t even know if I want to but it means a lot that it’s an option,” said Daniel before going for full make out session. Which suited Jack just fine, because he loved making out with Daniel. In fact, he had nowhere to be for over an hour and would’ve happily spent a good chunk of that time kissing Daniel.

It might not have been an hour, but they did go at it for quite a while. Somewhere along the way they ended up shirtless. Even better. Jack kissed around Daniel’s claim scar. “This is a good look on you,” he said.

Daniel’s tone was light and happy as he teased, “Alpha moment again?”

“Damn right.”

“I can’t seem to stop wearing shirts that show it off.”

“No argument here.”

As if making out and admiring the claim scar hadn’t already gotten Jack’s alpha instincts all worked up, knowing Daniel was proud to be his omega kicked it up a notch. God, he loved this man.

Jack still wasn’t over the sheer wonder of all this. Maybe because it was new enough or maybe because with Daniel’s heat luxuriating in their lifelong commitment had to take a backseat to practicality. Whatever exactly the reason he found himself overwhelmed with how very lucky he was, the magnitude of fear and trust issues Daniel had surmounted to let himself be claimed and what that said about his feelings. It was enough for Jack to finally understand what people meant when they said their heart soared.

He came out of this little reverie when he felt Daniel unbutton his pants and yank down the zipper. Both pants and underwear were pushed down to his ankles. Daniel backed them up a couple steps so Jack leaned against the wall, then got down on his knees.

This wasn’t sex. This was Daniel making love with his mouth, looking up at Jack most of them time. It was slow and sensual, building up for several minutes while Jack admired the view, his cock sliding in and out of Daniel’s beautiful mouth.

“Gonna come,” warned Jack. And about four seconds later he did. It was the long, drawn-out kind of orgasm, maybe not the most intense but so good because it seemed like it’d never end.

He let the wall take his weight while he recovered the ability to move. “So good.”

“I’m glad.” Daniel got up and gave him a downright salacious smile. “What do you say if I want to work past my gag reflex so I can deep throat you?”

“Hell yes.” Like any other answer was even possible. “Gimme a sec to catch my breath so I can blow your mind.”

“I’d hoped you would blow another part of my anatomy.”

“Oh, I will. I promise. I did mention you can do this any time you want, right?”

“You did.”

“Just making sure.”

* * *

 

“Why do I have to go outside?” asked Janet. “It’s humid enough to choke a horse out there.”

“Just come see.”

“This better be good,” she grumbled.

Outside her building he started walking up the street. “It’s up the block.”

“This better be really good.”

“It is. Across the street here.”

“I don’t see anything.”

He pointed to a blue Honda. “This is mine.”

“You got a car!” Humidity notwithstanding Janet was excited enough to forgive him for dragging her outside. “Your first car.”

Daniel had never owned a car due to the cost. He’d gone to college in cities where a car wasn’t a strict necessity and therefore not worth the financial burden. He did have his license all the same thanks to his last foster father teaching him to drive.

“Legally it’s mine and Jack’s since we needed to use his credit history to get a decent loan.”

“But it’s your car.”

“Yes. I was going to wait until I had a down payment but Jack said he’ll feel better if I’m not using public transportation.”

Janet nodded. “This is safer. I always worried about you using public transportation.”

Jack’s original idea had been using the money from his parents for Daniel’s car, while Daniel had his heart set on putting it towards their Egyptian vacation and planned to pay for his own car. After a lengthy discussion Daniel conceded that he wanted to pay purely based on the principle of being independent and Jack’s point was valid. Public transportation could be unpleasant for omegas, sometimes even dangerous, and Jack was being a good alpha by looking out for his safety.

They compromised by setting aside $2,000 from Jack’s parents in a vacation fund and combining the remaining $500 with money from their savings (mostly Jack’s since Daniel didn’t have much) for the down payment. Daniel was only three weeks away from his first paycheck now so making the car payment wouldn’t be a problem and that would be independent enough.

“It’s five years old with what I’m told is very low mileage and I really, really like it,” he told Janet. “Want to go get ice cream?”

“You’re driving.”

* * *

 

Jack stalked into the apartment, snagged a beer from the fridge, and sat on the couch immensely glad to be home. It had been a shit day and he was glad to leave the dojo, much as he loved it. People, though – people could be problematic and they definitely had been today.

Daniel arrived home from work just as Jack was finishing his beer. “Bad day?” he asked. Jack figured the black cloud above his head must’ve been pretty obvious.

“Very.”

Words were Daniel’s thing. He loved them, studied them, found them endlessly fascinating. Yet he also realized when words were not called for, such as now. Instead he joined Jack on the couch, kissed him, and started rubbing Jack’s hand.

It helped more than any words could have. Not just because Jack’s first hand massage was really good and he hoped he’d get many more, though that was certainly true. As his omega Daniel could be a calming influence on Jack, and he definitely was now.

After a few minutes Daniel switched to the other hand and Jack said, “It started this morning with the Small Business Association. You know I try to stay out of the politics, but the president is working for himself and his friends instead of everyone. The secretary wants to force a special election so we can vote in a new president, and he gets my vote. Then in this afternoon’s teen class two of the boys, both presented alpha within the last few months, started fighting for real. Illegal moves and everything. It was about a girl, of course.”

“Of course.”

“One of them isn’t a bad kid. He and I talked for a while and he’s the only alpha in an extended family of betas.” Very often alphas and omegas ran in families, but not always and that could be more difficult when nobody around you was able to be a guide. “He’s having a hard time because he’s been trying to figure it out by himself. Parents mean well but don’t know how to help and a special needs sibling takes up a lot of their time.”

“You’re going to help him,” said Daniel.

“Yeah. I told you I had a teacher who kinda mentored me the last two years of high school, once I presented, didn’t I?”

“He pointed you to Alphas United.”

“Right. It made a big difference for me.” God knew his grandfather wasn’t suited for the role. “Now it’s my turn to be the mentor.”

This kid was at a crossroads. He wanted to be, in his words, ‘better than the guy who snaps and starts fighting,’ but didn’t know how to control his new and confusing alpha instincts. Jack hoped he could help.

“The other kid? Dad’s one of the jerk alphas. Came to pick him up and started making excuses about boys being boys, I must remember how it was, yadda yadda. Long story short, he’s not coming back.” Jack didn’t mind giving second chances if people realized they’d screwed up. This family apparently believed they could do no wrong and Jack had zero patience for that.

“And then to top it all off, Keith, one of my part-time instructors, showed up strung out on something. Pills, maybe. It doesn’t matter, I fired him.”

“Lousy day,” agreed Daniel.

“I hope yours was better.”

“My office is set up the way I want it and I have my official faculty ID, so I’d say it was a good day.”

“I’m glad one of us had a good day.”

“Should I get the oven preheating? We could have chicken pot pie for dinner.”

There was a woman who lived halfway between the dojo and the apartment with a small home-based business. Mostly she baked bread and desserts to order, but you could order chicken pot pie for Wednesday pickup and Jack always did. Sometimes an extra to put in the freezer since it had become a favorite of Daniel’s as well.

“Excellent idea.”

Daniel returned from the kitchen and sat on the other end of the couch. “If you lay with your head in my lap I can give you a really good scalp massage.”

“Your scalp massages are already really good.” Daniel insisted he had no training or even practice, that he simply liked touching Jack. For his part Jack though his omega’s touches seemed practiced, but he liked the idea that he was the only person Daniel touched with this much care.

“Turn just…there.” Daniel started at the very top of Jack’s head, rubbing in little circles. “I’m glad you’re going to mentor this kid. I always thought alphas had it easy.”

“Easier than omegas for sure,” agreed Jack. “There’s still a lot of changes happening in his body pretty quickly and it’s not hard to get overwhelmed. That’s when even people who didn’t start out thinking they were better can go wrong. I was lucky; my parents raised me right and Mr. Sonderham gave me a good role model.”

“Don’t forget to give yourself some credit.”

Obviously Jack had played a role in forging his own character. He was also aware that it was too easy to fall into the “I’m an alpha and I’m at the top of the food chain” mentality, especially when you were young, full of hormones, and seeing that idea played out in movies and TV.

Right now, though, he was focusing more and more on Daniel’s excellent scalp massage. “Mmm,” he sighed happily. “You are too good to me.”

“I’d be a terrible partner if I didn’t try to make you feel better after a bad day.”

Jack noticed the word choice and approved. They weren’t just each other’s alpha and omega, they were also partners. “Couldn’t ask for better.”

* * *

 

Daniel’s pool game had improved to the point that he now lost by much closer margins. In fact this game only two of his balls remained on the table when Jack won by sinking the eight ball.

“You’re doing well tonight,” Jack said.

“It’s easier to focus now. When we came before there were enough alphas to be distracting.” That was inevitable in a crowded environment like the pool hall. Now that he was claimed any alpha other than Jack was the pheromone equivalent of background noise, and he was not the least bit concerned about his safety with Jack beside him. “Now the only one distracting me is you.”

“If it helps, you can be pretty distracting yourself.”

“And yet it doesn’t seem to be impacting your pool game.”

“That’s because I’ve had more practice. You break.”

“What I need is another snobby waiter with a fake French accent so I can distract you more.”

“They probably leave the fake accents at work.”

“Too bad.” Daniel was amused when the waiter, who couldn’t have gotten past French 2, attempted to stumble his way through the conversation. Jack was even more entertained and still chuckled over it two days later.

Daniel sent the cue ball flying and watched the results. It wasn’t a spectacular break, but it wasn’t a bad one either. He’d done plenty worse.

“Try to hit the cue ball in the center a little more,” suggested Jack. “You’re still aiming low.”

“At least it’s not jumping off the table anymore.” It turned out that if you hit the cue ball exactly the wrong way, most of the momentum shot up instead of forward. When done with sufficient (Jack said too much) force near the edge of the table, this could result in a runaway cue ball.

“That’s a step in the right direction for sure.”

“Did you bring me here the first time because showing me how to play provided an excuse to get close and press up against me?”

Jack admitted, “That may have been a factor. I also just like pool.” He sunk the blue striped ball. “You’re solids.”

“I don’t mind. It worked out for the best. Everything did. I mean, I never thought I’d be glad someone tried to attack me but since it brought us together I am.”

He considered his options for about half a second, debating between the purple and green balls, before Jack executed an impressive move that both spun him and pulled him in for a kiss. At a guess, mentioning that someone had tried to attack him riled up his alpha’s instincts.

“So damned glad I was there,” said Jack. “I’d have helped anyone, but you…” he paused for another kiss. “Love you so much, Daniel.”

Someone grumbled, “If you’re just going to make out some of us would like the table to play pool.”

“Oh shut up,” retorted another unknown voice. “Any idiot can see they’re newlyweds.”

They laughed and kissed again before Jack let him go. Daniel moved away with a soft, “I love you too.”

He decided to go for the green ball and lined up the shot carefully. “Prepare to be amazed,” he told Jack.

“Baby, you never cease to amaze me.”

It turned out, Daniel realized, that all those thing which sound absurdly saccharine to the rest of the world make perfect sense when you’re in love.


	10. Epilogue

The end of August brought two notable occurrences in Daniel’s life.

First was the College of Arts and Sciences barbeque, hosted by the dean for faculty and spouses. It was the first event to which he’d brought Jack as his spouse and he was quite gratified to do so. The event went well from his perspective. Catherine Langford was delighted to meet Jack and introduce her husband, Ernest Littlefield. Daniel made the acquaintance of Sarah Gardner, an archaeologist who also worked with linguistics. She wasn’t exactly a warm person but he felt that they could develop a good professional relationship and that was all he needed. He also met George Hammond, one of the history professors and a more welcoming personality who promised his door was always open if Daniel needed.

Robert Kinsey attended the barbeque as well along with his omega, who was unsurprisingly a meek woman, and he took the first opening he could weasel himself into to berate Jack. “Your omega is a professor. It’s an outrage. What kind of alpha are you?”

“The extremely proud kind,” replied Jack.

George shook his head. “Robert, how can you tell your students we need open minds to appreciate other cultures when your own mind is so damned closed?”

“This is completely different.”

“I don’t think so.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” retorted Kinsey, presumably in reference to George being a beta, before he stalked over fume with Frank Simmons who shared his views.

“Like I said, my door is always open,” repeated George.

Daniel learned more about his colleagues at the barbeque and on the whole he thought his situation wasn’t terrible. There were people who would always object to his presence on principle, such as Kinsey and Simmons. Possibly Harry Maybourne also; nobody ever really knew where the political scientist stood on any issue. But there were also good people who supported him, like Catherine and George, and others like Sarah Gardner who seemed willing to give him a chance based on his work, which was all he ever asked for.

Besides, he had Jack supporting him every step of the way. Jack was great at the barbeque. He mingled and charmed people, one eye always on Daniel. None of the other faculty had a spouse half as proud, either.

The second event was quieter but no less momentous. One afternoon while he was absorbed in the creation of a PowerPoint presentation for Linguistics of the Ancient World he was startled by a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

He didn’t recognize the alpha who entered and asked, “Daniel Jackson?”

“Yes.”

“Jacob Carter. I’m associate dean of the College of Engineering.”

“Pleased to meet you,” he said, uncertain as to why the associate dean sought him out.

“I wanted to stop by and welcome you. I’m glad you’re here.” At Daniel’s surprise he explained, “I’ve heard you’re a rising star in linguistics, about which I know absolutely nothing. My personal involvement is my daughter. She’s wanted to be an astrophysicist since she was twelve, and she just presented omega. She cried for a week because she thought she’d have to give up her dream. Telling her about you gave her hope.”

“I’m so glad.”

“I know she’s going to have to work her ass off, but now she knows it’s possible and my Sam is nothing if not determined. So thank you for being a role model, and let me know if you need anything.”

“I will. I’m no astrophysicist, but if your daughter wants to talk I’d be more than happy to speak with her.”

“Thank you. It might help.” His phone beeped, and he sighed when he read the text. “I’ve got to go. There are little fires to put out everywhere the week before classes start. Knock their socks off.” With that he spun around, already dialing his phone.

Daniel sat back down and replayed the conversation in his head. Evidently the entire university was talking about him, and it wasn’t all bad. He grabbed his phone and texted Jack. _The associate dean of the College of Engineering just came to my office to thank me for being a role model._

 _You’re a fantastic role model_ , came the reply.

First he got the job he’d been working towards for a decade. Then he found Jack, who showed him that he didn’t have to choose between love and a career and who was the best alpha he could ask for. Now he was a role model for other omegas.

Daniel doubted it was humanly possible to be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to those who've joined me on the crazy ride this plot bunny set me on, and for your kind comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous about putting this one out there so comments are much appreciated. =)


End file.
